Reality
by Nadya Lubov
Summary: Ch. 18 Up! Kenshin is plagued with nightmares of his past that appear to have come back to haunt him, and Kaoru is caught in the middle! Can love transcend time, and even death itself! Packed with action, adventure, angst, and romance. Please Review!
1. bloody hands

Ch 1: Bloody Hands

  


Deep crimson fluid pours from her lifeless body. _What have I done?_ the inescapable thought echoes through his mind. He stares down at his bloody sword, the red has thickened at the base, but trickles in soft droplets onto the cold wooden floor of the dojo. He can't help but stare at her limp body lying morbidly against the back wall of the dojo. Her head leaning to the right with an eerie grin spread across her blood stained face. Her legs in a pike position in front of her, feet tilted to the sides, pointing outwards. Blood encircles her body, forming a puddle stretching to her feet, it won't stop flowing. Her blue kimono, nearly completely violet from her wound's endless flow of liquid, seems to dissolve in the wetness. Kenshin can no longer distinguish between the kimono and her own skin. All he can see is blood **Her** blood.

"K-Kaoru-dono," the words spill from his mouth, nearly inaudible. A thick lump forms in the middle of his throat, and his eyes begin to burn as he stares. He can't remember what happened. _Kaoru-dono What have I done?_ His body starts to tremble, and the blade falls from his shaky fingers. _Not again! Not again!_ He rushes over to her body, "Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono. Wake up for Sessha, you cannot die, you cannot leave me!" He screams, cupping her bloody cheeks with his trembling hands. _Not again! Help me! Help me please!_ gently shifting her matted hair out of her eyes, he shakes her shoulder softly. "Please wake up, please," he cries, staring into her clear blue eyes. They still manage to shine even with the blood streaking her face. 

"k-k" she is staring back at him. "K-ken"

"Kaoru-dono?" Joy runs through his body, _she is still alive! _"Kaoru-dono!"

"Kenshin," Kaoru manages to whisper, whimpering in pain.

"Kaoru-dono," he tries to push her to say something else.

"Kenshin, you killed me," his heart stops as he hears her words, and his body begins to ache.

"I don't know what happened, Kaoru-dono," he says, trying to convince himself that it wasn't happening. "Forgive me," he begs, but it's too late. Her eyes become an opaque, deep, blue, and she is gone. "Kaoru!" He stares at her blank eyes. "Kaoru! Don't leave, please! I love you! I love you Kaoru," he screams, as if the words would bring her back to him.

"Kenshin," he hears a voice call from behind him, but can't stop staring at Kaoru's lifeless figure, eyes wide with shock.

"Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono!" Tears wrench out of him in uncontrollable sobs. "Kaoru-dono! Wake up! Please wake up for Sessha!" The pain becoming too much to bear; he can't stop crying.

"Kenshin!" The person behind him screams, "Kenshin!" but he doesn't hear.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin gasped, lungs filling completely, back straightening towards the ceiling; his eyes shot open. "Kenshin! Are you alright?" He heard a familiar voice ask him. 

_Kaoru---dono?_ He looked at the person next to him. _She's alive!_ His arms instantly wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her close. _She's real!_

"Ken-shin" Kaoru flushed, embracing him. _It was only a dream, Kaoru is real, she is alive._ He could smell her fading perfume engulf his senses, and butterflies fluttered around his heart. He could feel her heart beating, warm, against him. Not wanting this to be a dream, he hugged her tighter. They were so close that the soft air from her breathing brushed against his ear, tickling his senses.

_What am I doing?_ He released her from the embrace. "Forgive me, Kaoru-dono," he smiled, "Sessha was only surprised to see you. I'm sorry if I have disturbed your sleep," he grinned at her, trying to convince her that nothing had happened.

"Are you alright Kenshin? You were talking in your sleep," she blushed, still taken aback by his sudden embrace.

_You are so beautiful_, his cheeks reddened slightly while looking at her similarly flushed face. "I'm sorry for making you worry Kaoru-dono, but Sessha is alright, that I am. You can go back to sleep now, that you can," he said in his usual happy façade. _I do not deserve such a wonderful woman. There is too much blood on my hands, I cannot allow my sins to destroy her life as well._

"Kenshin," she pushed, "I only worry about you because I-"

"There is no need to worry about Sessha," he cut her off, "it was only a dream, that it was," he concluded. "Please go to sleep now Kaoru-dono, I should start making breakfast." _Please don't ask me anymore questions, if I keep looking at you, you'll know that I love you more than anyone else in this world. I would do anything to keep you safe, here with me. But, I am not good for you Kaoru, I will never be good enough for such an innocent_

"Hey Busu! Kaoru! Where are you?!" They heard stomping feet coming towards Kenshin's room, "I need to practice! Kaoru! Come on! Let's go!" Yahiko pleaded as he opened the shoji, running into the room, bokken in hand.

"Yahiko! It's not even sunrise yet!" Kaoru objected, cheeks becoming increasingly red with the look Yahiko was giving them. 

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," he teased, "why would I want to practice with a busu like you anyway!" He laughed and ran out of the room.

Cheeks ready to burn off from embarrassment, she turned back to Kenshin who was already beginning to depart from the room. "Thank you for worrying Kaoru-dono, but you should go back to sleep now, that you should." Kenshin encouraged while stepping out of the room with his reverse-blade sword attached to the side of his gi. 

He closed the paper-thin shoji and left for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. _You were probably dreaming that I was someone else, that's why you hugged me. Kenshin, why won't you Why don't you love me?_ Thoughts of Kenshin loving someone else suddenly overloaded her mind, _is that why you pulled away so quickly when you realized it was me?_ her heart sank at the thought. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, _Kenshin_ she thought as thin streams of warm tears trickled down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands. "Kenshin no baka," she whispered to herself, and suddenly became very tired. There were no blankets on the floor because Kenshin always sleeps sitting up, so Kaoru curled, shuddering, into the fetal position in the middle of the hardwood floor. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming of Kenshin.

* * *

Hehe, there is going to be more to this story, it's not a one-shot. Please tell me what you guys think of it so far ;) thanx for reading ;)

oh yeah... can't forget this...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kenshin, so please don't sue me, this is strictly for my amusement ;) and whoever else wants to read ;)


	2. Confessions

Ch 2: Confessions 

Images of Kaoru's desolate form plagued Kenshin's mind as he went about his daily routine. _What was that... dream?_ Staring down at his perfectly chopped vegetables, all he saw was red. The thick liquid glazed over the food, like gravy, and he jumped slightly from shock. _Blood?_ Picking up a sliced piece of carrot, his hands were instantly immersed in the red. His cheek began to burn, and blood trickled slowly from his cross-shaped scar. Droplets of crimson landed, clanging, onto his left shoulder. The collar of his shirt staining, and the blood cooled his body as it descended from his cheek, down his collar bone, and stained the bottom of his shirt.

"Ken-shin," Kaoru called from behind him, he was taking an unusually long time to prepare breakfast.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin responded and turned around to meet her gaze. He looked in horror at the woman in front of him. Her kimono was soaking in crimson, and her hair was matted to her skin, hiding her eyes. "kaoru-dono!" He stood up instantly and ran to her side. 

"Kenshin, you killed me," she said.

_Not again! Not again! This is only another dream!_ "Sessha can help you, let me help you," he pleaded.

"Kenshin, you're bleeding!" Kaoru cried. "Kenshin-" 

He blinked, and suddenly the image of Kaoru bleeding disappeared to leave that of a lovely young woman. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with two long tendrils flowing in front of her ears. "Kenshin, you're bleeding!" Kaoru gasped as she looked at his pulsating left cheek. It wasn't a lot of blood, only a mere drop, but enough for Kaoru to worry. "I'll go find Megumi," Kaoru chimed as she turned to run out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Sessha Kaoru-dono. Megumi-dono has too much work to worry about a little scratch, that she does. We should let her work on patients who truly need her care," he wiped the drop from his face, "there is no need to worry, Sessha is all right," he grinned, but worry began to linger in his mind. "Breakfast will be ready soon, you should go get Yahiko," he tried to change the subject.

"Kenshin..." She paused, fear still evident in her voice.

"I should finish breakfast now, that I should. You must be hungry." He grinned happily, as if nothing was wrong.

"All right, I'll go find Yahiko," Kaoru said, not wanting to leave. She walked out of the room to find the adolescent.

_Why am I having these dreams?_ He sensed some kind of danger in the back of his mind, and reached up to touch his scar. He traced the two long indents with his fingers until he reached the tiny opening where the blood was released. _Tomoe..._

"Hey! Is anyone home? Jou-chan! I'm starving out here, what's for breakfast?" Kenshin could hear Sano's familiar voice outside, and began to place all of his prepared food onto a tray. He carried it to the living room, and lay it on top of their low table. "Hey Kenshin! It's a good thing you cooked today and not jou-chan!" He teased, and stress lines formed on the top of Kaoru's head.

"You come here for free food, and you still make fun of my cooking?!" She yelled and threw a radish, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, at Sano. He dodged behind Kenshin, and of course, our favorite Rurouni was whacked with the vegetable instead. "Oro?" His eyes twirled in spirals, "Now now, let's eat breakfast," he said in a half daze.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to hit you!" She apologized.

Nearly half the food was gone before Kenshin, Kaoru, or Sano even started. Yahiko was already digging in. "Yahiko!" Kaoru and Sano said in unison. "Save some for me!" Said Sanosuke as he started eating.

Kenshin, deep in thought, stared blankly at the food in front of him, and Kaoru stopped eating when she noticed Kenshin like this. _Something is going to happen,_ he turned to look at Kaoru. _I will protect..._ his thoughts stopped when he saw the worried look on Kaoru's face. Not wanting her to worry, he began eating his food like any normal day.

* * *

Sano left after breakfast to pester Megumi, and Yahiko went to the Akabeko to help Tae and Tsubame.

"Nice and clean," Kenshin playfully shook the water from a piece of cloth he was washing. _Enjoy the simple things._ The weather was getting warmer as the season was changing from fall to spring. It was peaceful, but danger lingered in the air.

"Nice and clean, nice and clean," Ayame and Sazume chimed, huge smiles planted across their faces.

"Kenshin," Kaoru walked up behind him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back before dinner time." Kenshin, nearly toppling over the bucket of water, stood up to object.

"Let Sessha go with you," _I must protect you Kaoru-dono,_ "it's not safe to be walking alone." 

"Don't worry Kenshin, I'll be back long before it gets dark, it's such a beautiful day. And besides, you still have a lot of work to do around here. I think I just want some time alone for a while." _I wish you would come with me Kenshin._

Kenshin looked around the dojo, he still had to finish the laundry, go fishing, and clean up a little. "Why don't you wait until I finish with the laundry, I will go with you Kaoru-dono," he suggested. "I need to go fishing today also."

Kaoru blushed at the thought of them walking together hand in hand. It didn't take long for her to change her mind, "all right, Kenshin, I'll wait." 

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Sano whispered to himself while looking around the empty house. It was nearly midday when he left Megumi's to see if Kenshin made lunch yet. A long fishbone protruded from the left side of his mouth, _they'll probably be back soon... The door was unlocked._ "They better not have gone to the Akabeko without me!" He fumed, face becoming chan-like and aggression lines forming on the top of his head.

"Where's battousai?" He heard Saitoh creep up behind him, flicking a cigarette bud on the ground. 

"What do you want from him now Saitoh," Sano spun around, ready to fight.

"Arrogant rooster-heads don't concern me. Just tell battousai to keep an eye on the Kamya girl, there has been a series of kidnappings in the area of women with long brown hair, around her height, age, and build."

"Kidnappings?"

"Yes idiot... I don't like to repeat myself," he said icily as he lit another cigarette, smoke floating from the tip in small circles. "All four bodies were found, mutilated. Each had similar features, but the reason I have come here is that they all had a cross-shaped scar on one of their cheeks," he stated flatly. 

"A cross--shaped...scar?" Sano asked, "so... this person is after Kenshin?" He inquired.

"Moron."

"Hey!"

"Just tell battousai that someone is looking for him, and is obviously going to extreme lengths. It's also obvious that he knows of the Kamya girl. Can you handle that rooster-head? Maybe I should come back later." Saitoh taunted as Sano's head was growing huge with irritation. "You should be careful rooster-head, you don't want to burst."

"Shut up Saitoh!" He spit the fishbone out of his mouth, "if you wanna fight!..."

"I don't waste my time on amateurs," flicking his cigarette at Sano, he turned and walked out the gate.

"Come back here Saitoh! We're not done yet!" Sano screamed and ran after him, but Saitoh was already at the other end of the street.

"Maybe you should worry about the Kamya girl, rather than entering a fight you can never win," he stated and walked out of sight.

"Jou-chan," Sano whispered to himself, closing the gate behind him, and heading towards the Akabeko to find Kenshin.

* * *

It had taken Kenshin and Kaoru longer than expected to take their walk, but the sun was still a bright yellow glow in the sky. They were settled down at the bank of the stream near the dojo, and Kenshin's fishing pole had yet to catch anything. He had been waiting patiently for at least an hour when Kaoru finally said something.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's face was blushing. _He's so beautiful... How can I possibly ask you..._

"Yes Kaoru-dono," he smiled at her, violet eyes staring lovingly into her deep blue ones. _Kaoru, I do not deserve such love._ His heart began to beat faster simply by looking at her. The teal kimono wrapped perfectly around her slender form, eccentuating every curve as she sat beside him. She looked like an angel with the sun bearing down on her near-white skin. Her face seemed to glow as she talked, and Kenshin couldn't help but be mesmerized. _She cannot know... I wish I could tell you Kaoru... the way I really feel, it's for your sake._

Birds fluttered in the distance, singing a beautiful melody, giving Kaoru the courage to finally speak. "Kenshin," she paused, face becoming more and more red every second. _I have to tell him how I feel, this is the only chance I'm going to have. He'll never be alone with me again.... What if... do you love me?_ "I just want you to know that I-" she looked away from his gaze, the feelings were becoming too powerful. _I have to say it Kenshin. _"I want you to know that I," she stuttered, "you'll always have a home here Kenshin. No matter what." The words seemed to fly out of her, but it wasn't what she wanted to say initially. 

Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile, "thank you Kaoru-dono." 

_That's all he can say? 'thank you Koaru-**dono**?!' maybe he really doesn't love me_. She became very angry, "Kenshin, that's not what I really wanted to say!" she rushed.

"Oro?"

"I really wanted to tell you that I... I love you Kenshin." The words came out in soft whispers, and struck a chord in Kenshin's heart. _I do not deserve you Koaru-dono, please... you must never know... please... forgive me._

Bowing his head down, hiding his eyes from view, he grinned up at her, "you cannot possibly love Sessha, I am not good for you Koaru-dono." _I must pretend.. she cannot know that I love her._ "There is too much blood on my soul to ever deserve such an innocent woman such as you."

"I don't care about your past Kenshin!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, "I just told you that I love you, and," sadness overwhelmed her, _you really don't love me,_ "all you can say is that I'm not good for you." She whispered, voice cracking a bit from hurt.

"Do you... love me?" She managed.

Kenshin's heart was aching to tell her the truth, it hurt so much to see her in pain like this. _Why don't I just tell her the truth? What should I do? Tomoe... I cannot let this happen to her, not twice. Not again! I only cause pain._ He stared into her eyes, blurred from unshed tears. "Kaoru-dono," he whispered, "Sessha does not love you," _Lies, all lies!_ "the same way." large knots growing in Kaoru's throat as she tried not to cry, "you are like a sister to me Kaoru-dono. I love you as a brother would." It was as if his own heart was ripped in half at his false words, and he only ached to hug her and hold her close to him. _I didn't mean it. I love you Kaoru, more than anything else in this world!_ He screamed to himself, a lump forming in his own throat.

"I--understand," Kaoru tried to keep from sobbing, and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm going for a little walk Kenshin," she lifted herself up and started to walk down the river.

"Kaoru-dono! It is not safe!" Kenshin yelled to protest, but changed his mind when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I need some time alone Kenshin, I'll be back later tonight." She told him, giving him a fake smile, and walking until she thought she was out of sight. _I'm sorry Kaoru, I never meant for this to happen._ Kenshin could see her start to run along in the distance.

Kaoru ran, with hands covering her face and sobs jolting her body, until she reached the log where Jin-eh took her so long ago. _Kenshin... Kenshin no baka!_ Her mind screamed. _How could I have been so stupid?_ The tears were coming out uncontrollably, nearly paralyzing her entire body.

"He--lp! Help me please!" Kaoru was instantly taken out of her crying fit when she heard the voice of a young girl. Her body was up instantly trying to locate the source

"Where are you?!" She called out, frustrated, and started to run towards where she thought the sound came from.

"Help me, help me please!" The voice cried out, gasping for breath.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to find the girl, even though she was barely able to see her through the rushing waters. Her long brown hair completely covering her face as she cried for help. The young girl was hanging onto a tree branch, trying desperately not to get taken with the current. "Help," she gulped some water, "hel," some more filled her lungs and she coughed loudly, still clinging to the branch. 

"Just hold on! I'll get you out!" Kaoru tried to comfort the girl. _What can I do? What should I do? Should I get help? She might not make it... Kenshin._ She saw the girl's head go under the water, _I'm too late!.. No, it's not too late!_ She thought, and dove into the rushing waters.

* * *

I hope you all like it so far ;) Please tell me what you think :) reviews are greatly appreciated hehe ;) but nothing too mean lol ^_^x 

oh yeah...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KENSHIN, AND YADA YADA YADA...


	3. A Man appears

Ch 3: The River and the man

Although the sun was shining brightly, Kaoru's body nearly froze when she dove into the water. The current almost dragged her away, but she managed to move against it. She could no longer see the young girl, all she saw was the branch where the woman used to be. Inch by inch she struggled upstream until she was finally within reaching distance of the branch. Its thick length was being tugged under water by, what seemed to be, the current. Kaoru still couldn't see the girl, so she swam closer... and closer. 

There was a strong black rope attached to the circumference of the branch, and when she looked in the water below she found the girl. She hadn't been holding onto the branch trying to stay afloat like Kaoru assumed, instead, she seemed to be tied to it. The young woman's body arched backward with the current dragging her head back also. Kaoru hurriedly grabbed hold of the branch and strained to pull the girl's head above the water. The current was almost too much, but she found enough strength to pull her, barely, to the surface of the water, so that she would be able to breath. There was no breath. 

Kaoru looked at her face, and became petrified. _Kenshin_ she thought as she stared, in disbelief, at the large jagged cross carved into the bruised, pale skin of her right cheek. Her long black hair flowed with the current as Kaoru lifted her increasingly out of the water. _She looks like.... me._ She began to panic, and tried desperately to remove the rope imprisoning the woman. It was becoming a futile effort because the lubricating water wasn't allowing her to tear the rope at all. "Kenshin!" She screamed. 

"Do you need help there miss?" A voice asked her, and she looked up to see a tall man reaching out his hand to her. There was a strange calm in the man's demeanor as he stared longingly at Kaoru, and she paused for a moment, caught in the man's gaze.

"I need something to cut this rope," she responded finally, starting to feel dizzy from all the exertion.

"Take this," said the man as he handed her a small dagger. She fumbled with the knife for a moment, but was beginning to feel very weak and it fell right out of her hands and into the water. Kaoru's grip on the branch was beginning to loosen, but she held on with the very tips of her fingers. The current was too much though, and she lost her hold on the tree. She began to float away, "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin came running down the bank, and saw her being taken by the river. He instantly dove into the river and swam furiously to catch up to her. It was to no avail because Koaru could feel herself being lifted from the water by some unknown force, and before she knew it she was standing next to the tall man who helped her earlier. He held her firmly, with a vice-like grip, on her left arm.

"Thank--" she stopped when she saw the murderous look in his eyes.

"So this is your woman, battousai!" He screamed crazily, "you will feel pain!" Shrill laughter emanated from his deep, resonating, voice as he pulled a pistol from behind his back to point it at Kaoru's forehead. Kenshin's violet eyes, turned a deep amber, and he jumped on shore in a heart beat, ready to draw his sword.

"It would not be wise to hurt Kaoru-dono, that it would not," he stated, cheek starting to burn.

"I don't think so battousai. I haven't even laid a finger on you and you're already bleeding," the man said while glancing at Kenshin's left cheek that was now dribbling long strands of blood. 

"Give me back Kaoru-dono, and you won't have to get hurt."

"Oh, I don't think so battousai! I've waited too long for this!" Cackling laughter emanated from the enormous grin on his mouth. The man's calloused thumb pulled the hammer back with an echoing CLICK. Kaoru's eyes blinked from shock as she stared blankly at the barrel of the gun. She moved her eyes to look at the strange man in front of her, and saw no fear in his eyes... no remorse... no feelings. She was beginning to perspire, _am I going to die? I can't--_

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin screamed and the man pulled the trigger... TBC

* * *

I hope it's not too confusing ;) hehe ;) i hope you guys like it so far ;) tell me what you think :) thanx for reading!

PS. sorry for the cheezy ch. title, couldn't think of anything better haha ;) 

Can't forget this...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kenshin, blah blah blah... though i wish i did ;)


	4. The Shot

Chapter 4: The shot

"Oh, I don't think so battousai! I've waited too long for this!" Cackling laughter emanated from the enormous grin on his mouth. The man's calloused thumb pulled the hammer back with an echoing CLICK. Kaoru's eyes blinked from shock as she stared blankly at the barrel of the gun. She moved her eyes to look at the strange man in front of her, and saw no fear in his eyes... no remorse... no feelings. She was beginning to perspire, _am I going to die? I can't--_

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin screamed and the man pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the deafening sound of the gun shot rang through Kenshin's ears. _Kaoru-dono!_ The gun-holder's face was lit up with pure joy as he looked at the battousai's golden eyes. Kenshin's sword was instantly unsheathed, and turned towards the pistol, but it was too late. The bullet went straight through to the back of her head causing it to instantly jerk backwards as the bullet made its way out the other side. Shock was still evident on her face as soft tears fell from her eyes, and blood kept pouring out of the deadly hole. Her back arched forward as her two arms swung straight ahead, body collapsing instantly into Kenshin's awaiting arms.

"What's the matter battousai. It looks like your past has finally caught up with you, and you've failed to protect yet another substantial woman in your life," the man grinned, satisfaction evident among his features. He began to giggle at the site of Kenshin trying to coerce the corpse into waking up. "She's not going to wake up battousai. Can't you see the blood pouring out of that huge hole in her head! Aww... look, she's crying, " he teased and couldn't take it anymore as uncontrollable laughter poured through his mouth. The laughing was making his stomach tighten, and he was almost on the floor in hysteria.

"Kaoru-dono. Wake up. Please wake up," was all Kenshin could manage to say before he heard the man's annoying laughter. His eyes became a deadly gold as his free hand reached for the handle on his sword. He lay the still Kaoru gently onto the ground, being careful not to damage her head. Her blood soaked the grass and pooled into the nearby river. His grip on his sword tightened as he silently flipped the blade, and, moving so stealthily that you could barely even tell he was moving at all, with one mighty swing upwards, the gunman's body lay in two separate pieces on the already tainted ground. Kenshin stood in triumph next to the dismembered corpse, his golden eyes ripping the already disfigured body apart. All he felt was hatred...

"What's the matter battousai? Afraid that your past misdeeds have finally caught up with you? You're lucky that I decided to have a little fun before I kill you. Haven't you heard of the game... Russian Roulette? Don't worry, the next chamber actually has a bullet inside. I'm saving it for you," he said as he turned the gun towards Kenshin. Kenshin's body was perspiring heavily as he looked up, still standing a few feet away from the gunman and Kaoru, and realized that the scene before was only another hallucination. His heart was beating faster as he fought back the urge to break down at the disturbing images of Kaoru's cadaver. His cheek was bleeding profusely, but only from Tomoe's scar, the other remained closed. Even though, internally, Kenshin was ready to crack, he managed to maintain an outwardly calm demeanor.

"You're wrong, you are the lucky one," the words spat out in icey shards, "you should be thankful that the shot never connected. Other wise you would be dead, sliced cleanly in half," his eyes were becoming increasingly dangerous as a slight grin formed on his lips,"with nothing but a look of horror on your face." Kenshin hissed, eyes glowing amber. 

Kaoru was shocked at his words, _Kenshin, you cannot kill,_ tears trickled down her cheeks as she finally took a breath after, surprisingly, she realized she had been holding it in. "No need to cry, I only want to kill the battousai," he wiped a tear from Kaoru's cheek and a sly, crooked grin, formed at the corner of his mouth. "I won't kill you," he chuckled, "not until battousai is dead. I want to have a little fun with you before I kill you," he turned to Kenshin as he said this, his cold glare boring into him.

"The only one who will die... is you, if you do not release Kaoru-dono unharmed." Kenshin's hand gripped the handle of his reverse blade sword with one hand, and the sheath with the other. "I've had enough of these games," he said, but the man had already cocked the gun, aiming it straight at Kenshin's heart. Kenshin started to charge, but for some reason his lightning speed was off a bit, and the man fired, pushing Kaoru out of the way with his other hand.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru turned, running straight for the Rurouni.

"Kaoru-dono, get out of the way!" Kenshin yelled as he pulled Kaoru into him, holding tightly around her waist with one arm while pulling his blade out with the other, and leaping into the air to avoid the shot. Kaoru whinced, "Ken," and something wet started to pool between his arm and Kaoru's body, "shin." She began to weeze, each breath followed by a slight cough, leaving driblets of moisture around Kenshin's chest. Still suspended in the air, Kenshin looked down at her, then further down to the ground at the trail of red trickling from the bottom of Kaoru's kimono. _How could I have been too slow? There's no way the bullet was faster than my speed... I was too slow... It's happening again._ By now, Kaoru was breathing deeply, each inhalation followed by coughs laced with blood. 

Kenshin finally connected with the ground again, but was surprised to see that the man had vanished. He sensed the man's prescence in the bushes nearby, but was too worried about Kaoru to go after him. Almost instantly, Kaoru was cradled in his strong arms, and they arrived at Megumi's clinic.

"Megumi-dono!" Kenshin screamed when he ran inside.

"Ah, Ken-san, what a lovely surprise," she stated playfully, but her mood changed instantly when she saw Kaoru's body. "Place her on the table," she felt Kaoru's forehead, "she has a high fever, we have to get her out of these clothes. I need more light, please go find Dr. Gensai... and hurry!" She said while untying Kaoru's obi. Kaoru's blood was everywhere on her body, but the shot had penetrated through her back, which was beginning to spasm causing more blood to fuse from the hole. Megumi lay Kaoru on her stomach, her kimono covering the lower half of her body still, and her head tilted to the right so she could breath.

"Will she be alright?" Kenshin asked when he returned to the room with Dr. Gensai in tow, and an extra lamp. He couldn't help but stare at Kaoru's bare form, glazed in red. _It's just like the dreams... I've killed you Kaoru... _His heart tugged in his chest while looking at her spasming body. _I have failed you Kaoru-dono,_ tears began to well up in his eyes and he turned his back towards them. "Please... Megumi... will she be alright?" He pressed, voice cracking slightly, but unoticable to the others. 

"I'm not sure--It looks like the shot has gone through one of her lungs... it... doesn't look good." Her face saddened.

"Please, Megumi, help Kaoru-dono."

"I will do all that I can." She said and began her work.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far :) Tell me what you thought about this chapter ;) hehe, this time, it's not a dream, and she really was shot =Þ Sorry for the long delay in updating, but i had exams ^_^x

PS... I don't own Kenshin blah blah blah...


	5. Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

_Battousai must feel the pain she went through! I must make him suffer, I will make them all suffer!_ Strands of short black hair float around mysterious gray eyes as he looks into the mirror at the man before him. Leaning forward, against the dresser, he stares. Increasing in fury, "Who am I!!" he screams, fists clenching with disgust, "why is this happening to me?!" _He must pay for all her suffering! Battousai must DIE!_ A mixture of fear and hatred boiled in his eyes, "Tomoe," his voice began to quiver slightly by whispering her name and a thick lump formed in his throat. "YOU... WILL... DIE!" The words pierced through his lips, but his emotions seemed to become overwhelming and he began to whimper with tears streaming from his clouded eyes. _Tomoe, _he thought and regained his confidence. With determination, he glared at his reflection in the mirror and became more proud, "you will be avenged-- my love," he stated as he turned and left the small room. 

* * *

"Goddamnit Kenshin! Where are you?!" Sano screamed as he was approaching the gate to the Kamya dojo. He stopped suddenly when he saw a person, dressed in a black cloak, slip a thin object under the doors. "Hey!" Sano yelled, running towards the house, but the person saw him coming and began to dart out of the way. "Come back here!" He continued to chase the other person until he reached the end of the street, _I don't have time to be messing around, _"idiot! What am I doing here! Where are they? Damn!" Stress lines formed on the top of his head, and he ran towards Megumi's clinic, "forgot all about the fox doctor, hope they're all over there!"

"Hey Sano!" He heard Yahiko call as he ran past the Akabeko, "where are you going?" He asked and ran after the rooster head.

"Look Yahiko, I don't have time to explain. There's something big going on, and Kenshin and Kaoru are missing. Come along if you like, but you have to keep up! We don't have time to waste, Jou-chan could be in trouble!" He continued to speed past the akabeko with Yahiko in tow. They arrived at the clinic moments later.

Rushing in, Sano screamed, "hey Megumi!" Megumi emerged from Kaoru's room with a somber look on her face making Sano's heart pull in his chest. "Hey Kitsune, have you seen Kenshin or Kau--"

"She's in the other room." Megumi cut him off, "Ken-San is with her now, it would probably be best if you let him be." Her throat was becoming increasingly parched.

"What happened? Is Kaoru OK?!" Yahiko yelled, running into the room, partially out of breath.

"We should let Ken-San be alone with Kaoru." She concluded.

"What's going on Megumi?!" Sano screamed at her, annoyed that he was being left in the dark.

"Kaoru is in critical condition..."

"What??!" Yahiko and Sanosuke yelled in unison.

"She may not survive through the night..."

"What?!"

"Ken-San asked to be left alone with her for a while. Ken-San is a strong man, but it's for the best that we honor his request." 

Both Yahiko and Sano were shocked, hearts beating steadily faster, "Goddamnit Kenshin! How can he just want us to wait out here and do nothing!" 

"Ken-San feels responsible. If you disturb him now-- Kaoru is the only one who can calm him. He's the only person that she wants to see right now. We should let them be." Megumi pressed, and Sano finally settled down.

"Jou-chan," Sano whispered, settling down on the floor with dread engulfing his thoughts. Yahiko sat down next to him, wallowing in his own fears as well.

* * *

Kaoru continued to lay on her stomach because the pain in her back was unbearable. She was reduced to taking, small, shallow breaths that hardly gave her any oxygen at all. Megumi suggested she lay on her side, or sit up, but realized that Kaoru had the strength for neither. A thin blanket covered her bare, bandaged, back, but a slight spot of blood had already penetrated through. 

_Kaoru-dono._ Kenshin sat beside her, head bowed in disgrace. She coughed, spraying her pillow with driblets of red. This sparked a chain reaction through her body, and her back began to spasm causing the blanket to stain a little more. She began to wheeze with her hair draping over the edge of the bed, framing her face. She tried to take a deep breath, but was stopped short and only managed to cough again, causing her back to spasm once more. She winced in pain and tears glittered to the ground from her closed eyes. She was feeling dizzy, but had no desire to sleep. _Where's Kenshin? I hope, I was able to keep, _"K-k," she huffed. Her whole body ached by simply making that one sound. "Kenshin," she pleaded, and her body began to throb. _He's dead, _"Kenshin!" _He's dead._ "Ken-" she stopped when she felt a gentle hand stroking her silky strands of hair, "Kaoru-dono..." Sorrow was evident in his voice, but Kaoru couldn't notice. All she heard was his voice, and her heart felt like it was revived. She opened her eyes, but her tears blurred her vision. "Kenshin!" She whispered joyfully, even with the pain she was enduring. _Where is he? _"Kenshin..."

"Sessha is here," he cooed gently, and tried to put on his happy facade, but the lump was already beginning to form in his throat. _He will die for hurting you. _His heart tugged in his chest, and he wiped the tears from Kaoru's eyes. She was still wheezing, but her need to be with him drowned out the pain.

"Kenshin..." She paused, neck straining from being tilted to the side for so long."I'm-- dying... aren't I," it was more of a statement than question.

Amber flashed through his eyes when she said this, _he will pay for hurting you Kaoru. You will not die! You can't!... _"You will be alright Kaoru-dono, that you will." He said, trying more to convince himself, than Kaoru.

"Please-- don't lie to me Kenshin, I know you... will never," she paused as her heart was breaking, thinking of their conversation earlier in the day. The image of Kenshin's happy face rejecting her love remained strong in her mind, and it made her heart strain even more. Her back was spasming uncontrollably, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She forced herself not to feel the pain. Kenshin was the only thing she could think about. "Kenshin.." She managed, "I don't want you to lie to me. I-- love you Kenshin... I know you will never love me." An image of Kenshin's golden eyes flashed through her mind, and she thought of Kenshin's hatred for the other man. "Kenshin... I'm happy." She smiled at him, neck straining to see more of him, but he moved instantly so she didn't have to move her head at all to see him. His head was still bowed.

"You need to rest. Sessha will take care of you. He won't hurt you anymore, I will guarantee that." His voice was gentle, but another glimpse of yellow flashed through his violet eyes.

"I'm happy Kenshin. I truly am. Because--" she paused, "if I have to die... I would sacrifice anything." She stopped to look into his eyes. For that few moments, it was as if they were the only two people left on earth. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty, and Kaoru loved him more by just looking at him. "Please promise me Kenshin."

"Yes Kaoru."

"When I die-"

"You're not going to die Kaoru-dono, that you will not."

"When..." She coughed and more blood escaped her mouth, "if I die," tears welled in her eyes, "please promise me that you will not kill. You can't. Please," she pleaded with tears springing from her eyes again, "don't become the battousai again... If I die, and you kill him. My life will have been a waste..." She paused again, closing her eyes, so he wouldn't see her pain, "I love you Kenshin. So much it hurts sometimes. I know you don't love me the same way, but... just once... before I die," liquid streamed from her eyes, crashing to the floor, "please... just pretend--"

"Stop this Kaoru, you are not going to die," he tried to convince her but to no avail. "Sessha will not allow it!" He screamed.

"I know it's a lie Kenshin. But, please, just once. Say that you--" her eyes opened once more to gaze over his handsome features, "love me." _This is the end for me Kenshin. _Her heart was tugging mercilessly at her chest, and her body ached. _Can't you just say it... please, just once... before I die?_ She knew in her heart that he wouldn't mean it, but she just wanted to hear the words.

"kaoru-dono," his calloused hand stroked her beautiful black hair, and long fingers traced the outline of her face. Kaoru's heart raced with his gentle caress. He looked into her eyes, and brought his head towards hers. Kaoru's heart was going crazy, _is he going to kiss me?_ He brought his head down, and gently kissed her warm forehead. His lips were soft, and left Kaoru's head feeling tingly. He looked into her eyes again, "I love you Kaoru." Her heart seemed to fill with joy at his words, and she smiled wide. "I've always loved you," violet eyes searching inside Kaoru's blue ones. "Ever since the first day we met, Kaoru, you have brought joy into my life. Your concern for others, and your beautiful heart have provided a home for me... You accepted me even when you didn't know me Kaoru. I love you. Please don't ever think Sessha does not." He whispered, and was instantly refreshed by seeing her happy expression.

"Thank you for that Kenshin, even if it was a lie," she smiled, but the pain in her chest became too much, and she winced. Her back spasmed and more blood came from her mouth. "Please go Kenshin, I don't want you to watch me-- leave this world. Thank you," she cried, "I'll wait for you forever." She said and closed her eyes. Overcome by everything, her body relaxed and she slept.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin moved closer to her nose to check that she was still breathing. He could feel slight, tiny puffs of air escaping her nostrils, and blew out a sigh of relief. "I do love you Kaoru, please don't leave me," he whispered in her ear, and rest his head next to her body, not wanting to leave her. He wasn't in his usual resting position, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. _I will protect you Kaoru. I love you._

* * *

hehe, can anyone pass the cheese. ^_^ I know this chapter was kind of waffy and cheesy, but i love cheesy romance hehe ;) please tell me what you think. Review Review Review hehe ;) Thanks for reading!! 

uhhh.... oh yeah... I don't own kenshin =Þ


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Dense fog seemed to surround her as she trudged along the path. She felt weightless as her eyes began to focus and she looked at the ground. Pure white snow surrounded her feet, and she thought she would go blind from the brightness. _Why is it snowing in spring?_ she asked herself, and for some reason was compelled to continue walking. Her feet moved through the ankle deep snow with ease, but she didn't know where she was going or why. "Hey jou-chan!" A voice in the distance called to her. Smiling slightly, she ran toward the voice. "Come and eat lunch with us jou-chan!" He said, and was somehow, instantly, standing outside the dining room of the Kamya Dojo.

She slid the doors open quickly, desperately wanting to see her friends. "I'm here you guys!" She nearly jumped inside, but no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She looked around the low table to see Sano, Yahiko, and a young boy seated next to him. His hair was a deep red, and his skin appeared soft and smooth. Gasping slightly, taking a deep breath... _Kenshin..._ "Hey guys! I'm right here! What's for--" She stopped in mid sentence as she heard a soft, sweet voice behind her. 

"Hey guys! I'm right here! What's for lunch?" The woman said as she walked into the dining room. Her white gown beautifully draping over her slender shoulders, black hair fastened loosely into a looped pony tail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes dark, but joyful at the same time.

"Jou-chan! You finally got here! Geesh! Yahiko was ready to eat all the food without you!" Sano teased, but the woman only smiled politely and bowed.

_She's not jou-chan... I am!!_ Young Kenshin thought he heard something , and looked directly at Kaoru. _Kaoru-dono..._ He thought, staring out the door, and only bowed his head shamefully.

"Hey Kenshin, what's the matter? You look like you ate a little too much of jou-chan's food!"

"..." Kenshin almost responded, but decided it was best if he didn't say anything at all. He sat, staring at his bowl of rice and fish, head bowed and tears welling in his young eyes.

"Kenshin." Kaoru's voice echoed through the dining room, but nobody heard it.

Almost instantly, she was back on the snow filled path. Confusion fluttered her mind, and a chill ran down her spine. Despite the ill feelings, she began her walk again. Trees seemed to be closing in on her, increasing in number with each step she took, and her heart was beating faster. The snow seemed denser now, more difficult to walk through, but Kaoru was picking up speed regardless. Her heart was beating so fast now, thumping loudly in her chest. Now running, stumbling every few feet to fall hard on the dense snow; she finally reached a building. _A Buddhist temple?_ she thought quietly to herself, her body becoming calm, but her mind panicking even more than before. 

She slowly made her way through the huge door, meeting her gaze was a golden statue of Buddha. He was holding something in his hands, _white plums?_ Kaoru thought, fixated on his entrancing smile. 

She could feel her jaw begin to move, but she couldn't control the words escaping her mouth, "Where are all the others?" Kaoru's voice was soft as she looked at the man next to her. His hair was long and dark, she'd never seen a man so intimidating. "They're hiding along the road, waiting for him to arrive," he responded coolly.

  
"You were supposed to wait for my word." Kaoru's mind was going crazy, _what's going on?_ She couldn't control her body anymore either, but the conversation seemed to continue, regardless.

"He is coming here. As we speak, he is trying to decide whether or not his is going to kill you. His heart and his mind are tearing at each other You were the perfect bait." His eyes bore icily into Kaoru's soul, and tears began to form in her own. "He will not be using his full skills. This has been our plan all along."

_Kenshin?_ Kaoru asked herself, and could feel something taking over her body. Her soft pink tongue protruded from her wide open mouth. _Stop this! I can't do this!_ She pleaded with her mind, but to no avail, her teeth bit deep, but not deep enough as they were stopped by two strong, coarse fingers. She could taste the blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Don't be a fool. It requires strength and clearness of thought to bite through your own tongue. You are nothing but a pathetic woman," he hissed, and Kaoru was thrown to the cold floor. "Has the assassin made you forget about your first love? What was Kyosato to you? Was he not the love of your life? Can he be so easily forgotten?"

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, and she gasped. _Kyosato..._

"He died for you, is this how you will repay his sacrifice? He wanted to be a hero for you. Why would a man do so much for his betrothed? Can you tell me?"

"I can't answer that, he should have stayed with me!" Kaoru's heart screamed, tears trickling smoothly down her cheeks.

* * *

"Tomoe..." Kenshin whispered as he walked through the snow. Wobbling slightly from exhaustion. _You cannot die. Not this time..._

He finally arrived at the front of the temple, and could see her figure crouching on the floor, back turned away from him. She was dressed in a bright yellow kimono, lined with flowers embroidered along the edges. _I will save her. This time, she cannot die. She won't, I won't allow it. No one will hurt her again!_

* * *

"It seems that the assassin is here," Kaoru was unable to move, as the man made his way outside through the temple doors. Once out, her legs lifted, and she looked outside to see what was happening.

"Kenshin!" She screamed, but no sound came from her pale lips. She stared in horror at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Kenshin was there, his long red hair tied low behind his back, two long scars on his left cheek bled profusely, staining his GI. Her heart tugged in her chest as she watched Kenshin be tossed like a rag doll against a nearby boulder. His katana seemed limp in his hand. _No reverse blade?_ The man had a dagger raised in his hands, awaiting the right time to strike. 

"Kenshin!" She voicelessly screamed once more, and ran out the doors. "Stop!" She tried, but still no sound. Running, her heart pounding, _I'm so tired_, she ran in front of the man, stopping his fatal strike.

Kenshin's eyes closed, and he screamed _I won't let it happen again, _his eyes a glowing amber, almost as if they were burning. He swung his Katana in a fatal strike over his head... He was still screaming. 

Shock went through Kaoru's body, and her heart stopped for a moment. Her right shoulder being sliced in half, dark red blood flowing in deep pools to the floor. The man with the knife fell to the ground. Kaoru couldn't breath.

Kenshin opened his eyes. "Kaoru!" He screamed, beside himself with panic, heart aching as she fell limply into his arms, the fluid flowing out of her like it would never stop.

Kaoru gazed at him in disbelief, reaching her hand up to caress his scarred cheek. "Forgive me my love... forgive-- me." 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin cradled her, rocking in his shaky arms, "not again, please... please... not again." He wept uncontrollably, like an saddened babe.

Kaoru looked at him with love in her eyes, and suddenly the image faded. She was now taken to the riverside, in the grasp of that mad man. The gun pointed straight at her head. _What is this??!_ She screamed to herself! It was all replaying in her head, she was being pushed out of the way as the man fired the shot at Kenshin's heart. "Kenshin!" She screamed, running towards him. She gasped as she felt the bullet make it's way through her body, her soul. The pain was so intense, she could hardly look up to see Kenshin's face, tears streaming down his cheeks to land on Kaoru's forehead. She coughed, and pain racked her body. Her back began to spasm.

She opened her eyes to see Kenshin staring, deep into her soul, at her bedside at Megumi's clinic. The blanket completely devoured by her own blood. "Kenshin," it came as a whisper, _it hurts so much,_ she closed her eyes tight, and tears crashed to the floor. "Kenshin." 

"Sessha is here," he cooed, _what was that dream? Kaoru, did you see--?_ He bowed his head down, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. _I can't play these games with you anymore!_

"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled, relieved to be woken from her nightmare. The pain was nothing to her as long as Kenshin was there by her side. She looked deep into him, _was it real?_

Red didn't seem to stop flowing from her, the sheet providing no warmth now. She could feel her heart begin to beat slower, _is this really the end?_ She was feeling dizzy again, her deep blue eyes, beginning to roll to the back of her head. "Kaoru!-- Megumi-dono! Please! Help her! Please!" He screamed desperately at Megumi who was rushing into the room with Sano and Yahiko in tow.

They all hurried to Kaoru's bedside, near tears. "Hurry, the wound has reopened!" Megumi shouted, ridding Kaoru of the heavy, blood leaden sheet. "Find me a needle and thread. Hurry!" The three men immediately left the room, frantic to meet Megumi's needs.

A deep sigh left Megumi's lips, and she almost broke down, "Kaoru," the name rolled gently off her tongue, "what am I to do with you? Silly girl." Crying silently for a moment, she straightened up, and wiped her eyes.

"Will this do Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked, rushing into the room holding a thin needle, and a small spool of black thread.

"It will do just fine," she replied, and pulled the thread through the open end of the needle.

* * *

Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really lazy lately lol. I hope you guys like it so far. I promise that it won't take that long for me to update for the next chapter lol. I don't know if this chapter is as good as the ones prior, but I hope you like it anyway ^_^x Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome :) :) well... as long as they're not too mean ;) hehe

uhhh.... I don't own kenshin, blah di blah blah ;)


	7. Past Lives New Loves?

**Chapter 7: Past Lives New Loves?**

_Destroy the life of whom he holds most dear._

_Only then will I return._

_Taking her body, _

_reclaiming it as my own._

_She is not innocent,_

_Battousai can never love, or be loved._

_Rip his heart, tear his soul,_

_I will be in your arms again my love._

Tomoe's soft spoken words echoed through his mind, a giddy smile forming on his coarse, dry lips. His short, tangled mane of deep black hair lay disheveled, slightly covering his smoke like eyes. The room was completely dark, there were no windows or lamps, only an unlit candle that lay on his dresser could allow any source of light in. Rising from his large bed, attiring a thin silk robe that lay nearby, he draped it over his fine toned, muscular shoulders, and walked in front of his dresser to look at himself in the mirror. His shoulders slouched while placing firm hands on the dresser to give himself support. His body felt surprisingly heavy, head partly bowing as he looked in the mirror, at the darkness. _Soon my love, I have finally found her. Battousai's life will end,_ he began to chuckle softly, enticed by the flame as he lit the candle to get a better view of his own face. Barely causing a dim light to flicker weakly on the wick, he stared at his reflection, the orange flame taking life within his eyes. Words emanated in icy shards, "Kamya Kaoru will die," his eyes became slits and his brow furrowed at the same time, _but why?! Why must she die? Who..._ His eyebrows scrunched towards each other in frustration, eyes staring at himself in the dimly lit reflection. His lids closed hard, tiny droplets descending, falling in small pools on the tainted wood of the dresser. _She is not innocent, _Tomoe's voice echoed in his thoughts, and he suddenly straightened his slouching back, opening his eyes to gaze once again. "Battousai must suffer," he spat while lifting his head, "and anyone who can love such a man, must suffer even more... Kamya Kaoru **_will_** die." He began to laugh, picturing them both drenched in their own blood. _You mustn't kill battousai,_ he suddenly heard Tomoe's gentle voice once again whispering in his ear, tickling his senses ever so slightly. Goose bumps formed along his neck, and he could feel the air prickle the tiny hairs along his body, "why?" his voice soft, quivering with delight, letting out a pleasurable half moan. His mouth gaped open, hips pressing forward into the dresser, letting out another moan as he could feel tiny breezes brush against the back of his neck and tickle his hair, _he must live with pain, he must not be allowed happiness. Take it from him. Kill his soul, but leave his body to live and rot,_ her voice said calmly, sweetly caressing his senses. _I will return to you..._ Her voice faded as she said this, relieving his desires. "Tomoe," he whispered softly, panting, head bowed once again. The silence almost deafening._I wonder if the Kamya girl is dead yet._ "Mmmmmm," he grunted, slowly licking his lips, his senses once again becoming aroused, _Tomoe, _ he thought, _what if I take her... Before--_ He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as a soft knock came from the door. He lifted his head, straightened his robe, and turned towards the door. Realizing that he was no longer aroused, blowing out the small flame, "Come in," he said.

The door opened partially lighting the room, "did you deliver the package?" He asked to the silhouette of a man in front of him. He could barely make out his long black cloak in the poor light.

"I slid it underneath as instructed. Someone came after me, but I easily outran him." The man's thick voice echoed where he stood in the door frame

"So, they haven't read it yet?... Did you see the Kamya girl? Was she there?" His voice calm, but the thought of Kaoru made him excited once again, and a sly grin traced his thin lips.

"Nobody was there, I heard that a woman was taken to a clinic nearby who had been shot. I'm assuming this is the girl." The man's eyes showing no emotions through the blackness. "You did good work Sato," he commended.

Sato's laughter came uncontrollably, everything was working according to plan, he _knew_ that Kaoru would jump in front of that bullet, that's why he released his grip just prior to pulling the trigger. Seeing the blood spilling from her had caused his senses to heat, and knowing that battousai's lover was in such pain made him even more aroused. "The battousai will suffer, and all who love him must feel pain twice as horrible." He said icily, a wicked grin forming on his face. "What clinic was she taken to?" Lighting a match, he stepped towards the taller man, Sato's face glowing under the small flame.

=======================

Only a week had past since Megumi sealed Kaoru's wound, and she was still drifting in and out of consciousness. Kenshin remained by her, leaving for a few minutes at a time to use the bathroom. His head always held down in an ashamed manner as he sat, in a small cot next to her bed. He could never make eye contact with her, even when he longed just to see her beautiful face. The guilt washed over him in painful waves, and he knew if he looked at her anymore that he wouldn't be able to stay strong. _I am not strong!_ he thought to himself, _Look at you Kaoru-dono..._ eyes moving up slightly to glance at her lying form, _ what have I done?_ Anger rose through his veins, as he thought about that day, that day where Kaoru-- He couldn't stand to think of it anymore, and his eyes became small slits, _who was that man,_ his hand gripped his sakabattou. Rage ran so deeply within him, amber flickered through his eyes, and he almost unsheathed his sword, but he stopped suddenly when he heard a soft voice whispering to him from the bed. "Kenshin," her voice was surprisingly sweet even though Kenshin could sense the pain hidden deep within. He looked up, her face was morbidly pale with dark circles around even paler blue eyes. Yet, she still managed to maintain her strong demeanor. It baffled him a bit, any other woman would be whimpering in pain, but not Kaoru... She was strong... She could beat it... _You are so beautiful,_ his throat was dry and coarse, "yes Kaoru-dono," he hurried, bowing slightly with each word, putting his own wanderer mask up as well. _I will be strong for you Kaoru._ he paused in thought, _he will not get away with this,_ another streak of yellow flashed though his eyes, and Kaoru frowned.

"Please..." Kaoru paused, her body feeling surprisingly better now, "please don't go after that man."

Kenshin only bowed his head.

"I know what will happen if you do..." pausing once again, "and I just can't bear it!" She screamed at him, her voice ringing loudly in his hears, causing his heart to pound in his chest. _I must find him. He must be taught a lesson... Nobody will hurt you again Kaoru-dono, I will protect you!_ His thoughts screamed in his head, amplifying Kaoru's words. 

He couldn't take his eyes away, her own becoming more blue and vibrant with each passing breath. For the time being, the pain was gone, and that was all that mattered to her.. and to Kenshin.

"Kaoru," lowering his head, scarlet bangs hiding deep violet eyes, "what I told you before..." Kaoru's heart seemed to leap in her chest, cheeks blushing with the memory of his confession of love. Her happy thoughts were gone just as soon as they came, _it was a lie... I know..._ tears welled up in her eyes, and her heart and back ached. Kenshin saw the sudden change in her mood, _goddammit, what am I doing?!_ He thought nervously, not wanting to hurt her. He took a breath in, exhaling deeply. "Kaoru-dono!" his face lighting up happily, mask carefully in place, "what sessha said earlier--"

"Kenshin," he was cut off abruptly, "where is everyone else?" Kaoru asked, hurt evident in her voice as she strained to see behind tear filled eyes. 

Smiling coyly, Kenshin nodded, "they're all outside, we've all been waiting here for you to finally open your eyes Kaoru-dono," his grin widened. "I'll get them," he arose from the chair, but paused as he saw Kaoru's hurt expression. "What's wrong Kaoru-dono," came the question, but he knew exactly what was bothering her. _Oh Gods, please let me tell her the truth. It hurts her so much._ All he could do was stare at her once more, her hair still draped over the edge of the bed because she had no strength to move. Her body was becoming sore from laying on her stomach for a solid week, and she felt a sudden cramping in her neck. She tried to lift, but was met by bolts of pain coursing through her lungs, suffocating her with each breath. Seeing her struggle, Kenshin was instantly by her bedside, a tugging in his chest, aching to hold her. He gently reached his hands out, inching his way to her slender, concealed shoulders. Kaoru gasped when she felt him tenderly move the loose cloth which now protected her shoulders. A tiny shudder went through her body as Kenshin's wonderfully calloused hands touched her bare skin. 

He paused, "Sessha is sorry," pulling his hands away slightly, "did I hurt you?"

"No, Kenshin," a strong warmth engulfed her aching body as he replaced his hands firmly on her tense shoulders, "you could never hurt me."

Kenshin's skillful hands kneaded into her shoulders, neck, arms, legs, careful to not come anywhere near her wound. With such precision, leaving Kaoru breathless at moments, each movement he made causing her to melt in his powerful hands. She felt complete bliss, purring like a lost little kitten who had just found her way. It was heavenly, she never wanted this moment to end.

She could feel the heat of his steamy breath near her ear, the warmth of his body encompassing her entire being, "Kaoru," he whispered softly, leaning deeper, closer to her blushing cheek, "what I said earlier," he continued, noticing that her muscles were becoming tense again, but defiantly fighting against it with his deep soothing hands, Her body was completely relaxed, and for Kenshin, time seemed to stop... Her beautiful honeyed scent engulfing his senses, heart beating steadily faster, aching to stay like this forever... "I meant every word," he whispered even softer this time, half hoping that she didn't hear, half wishing he could take her in his arms right now, never letting go. "Kaoru?" He moved to see her face--

"oro?" his eyes spiraled, but suddenly turned back to normal. "She's asleep," he whispered under his breath. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, _she truly is like an angel. _ she looked so peaceful, so warm. He leaned closer to her cheek, careful not to wake her, she seemed to finally be sleeping peacefully. Soft lips met Kaoru's warm cheek and Kenshin closed his eyes, thanking the Gods that she was still alive, and here with him. He stopped his massage, and slowly made his way to the other side of the room, heading for the door, _I have to tell the others that she's going to be alright_

Kaoru could feel the sudden cold meet her bare skin as Kenshin moved away from her, waking her from her pleasant sleep. Her eyes opened to see Kenshin leaving the room. "Kenshin." He turned at the sound of her melodious voice.

"Yes Kaoru-dono?"

"Can you please tell everyone that I'm alright? I'd really like to see everyone..." Her voice was pleading.

"Of course," giving her a quirky smile, he left the room to get the others.

A cold shiver ran through her, and she felt very strange suddenly, almost paranoid that someone was watching her. Unbeknownst to her, two steely gray eyes bore into her, hidden behind some underbrush a few yards away from the window next to her warm bed, chilling her to the very core.

_Kaoru will die tonight, and Battousai will know pain until his last dying breath._

==========================================================

I hope you all like this chapter ;) hehe, I wanted to write more, but my sister needs to use the computer, there will probably be more to this either tonight or tomorrow ;) Tell me what you guys think, I really appreciate all your reviews! :) hope it wasn't too cheezy for ya lol ;)

Oh yeah... Sato shouldn't be mistook for Saitoh, they're two different people hehe ;) just thought you should know ;) Oh, and I'm kind of making Tomoe and another character kind of OOCish hehe ;)

DISCLAIMER: Do i even have to bother lol... of course i don't own kenshin! ^_^x 


	8. A Burnt Out Flame Rated R

**Chapter 8: A Burnt Out Flame (rated R)**

Looking around the small room at all the familiar faces made Kaoru smile. They were all there, waiting for her, just as Kenshin had said. Even Dr. Gensai, the children, Tai, and Tsubame were worried enough to wait. She could feel her heavy leaden arms begin to move as she tried to inch her way out of her uncomfortable position. Trying to sit up, which was nearly impossible; just the slightest movements of her shoulder blades reeked havoc on her weak body. _I can do this, I have to be strong, they can't all think..._ Becoming frustrated, she tried once again but to no avail and her eyes began to sting. "Will somebody please help me," she paused as her throat became a barren desert, but she softly giggled it off, "I can't seem to sit up," she pleaded.

"I think it's best if you stay there Kaoru-dono, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself that you wouldn't." Kenshin came closer to her bed, something seemed to be catching in his own throat as well. Everyone watched with such emotion in the room that it almost overpowered them all.

"Kaoru, we'll help you up!" Ayame's and Sazume's happy, not quite grasping the seriousness of the situation, voices chimed in as they rushed to Kaoru's side. Ayame took Kaoru's hand, lifting it gently, while Sazume tried to move her shoulder. "Hey!" Sano and Yahiko said in unison reaching for the girls, but it was too late, and Ayame lifted a little too high making Kaoru's back twist slightly. The pain came instantaneously and she winced with hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Dr. Gensai quickly pulled the girls away from her, "come on young ones, we should leave Kaoru alone today. She doesn't feel very good. Come on now, we'll come visit again tomorrow."

"Wait, don't leave," Kaoru's voice saddened, "I'm sorry, I know what a burden this must be on all of you. Please... I'm all right... really..." Obviously a blatant lie, and nobody was in the least bit fooled.

"Kaoru-dono is definitely no burden, that she most certainly is not." Kenshin's rurouni grin caused her to smile, "you should rest Kaoru-dono, that you should." He nodded, agreeing with himself.

"Yeah jou-chan, Kenshin's right, you shouldn't be trying to move at all, you could reopen your wound!" Sano's face softened, worry and guilt written all over it.

"You don't have to feel guilty about what happened, it wasn't anybody's fault," suddenly, Kaoru's mind wandered to what had actually happened **that** day. The memory cascading over her, and suddenly she found strength in her arms, wincing in pain, she managed to almost push herself a quarter of the way up.

"Stop it Kaoru, what are you doing? You need to rest!" Megumi walked calmly into the room, voice stern as a concerned parent.

"How can I rest when I know that that woman could still be out there! She could still be floating, tied to that horrible log!" Kaoru screamed, still struggling to regain her strength, but it just wasn't coming. Her breath became staggered, whimpering, the tears came out in dreadful sobs as the woman's haunted face came into her thoughts. The woman's cheek stained with blood from her cross-shaped wound. Everyone fell silent when Kaoru mentioned the woman. They all knew what happened...

"Kaoru," Megumi tried to soothe her, her voice soft "the woman was dead long before she ever entered the water."

Kaoru was shocked, she couldn't believe it, _but that woman called to me. She called to me! I heard her voice! I did! I heard it! _"I don't believe it," Kaoru was becoming hysterical. Megumi had warned them that something like this might happen, when someone is so near death, they lose all control of their emotions. "I heard her voice!" Kaoru screamed, "she can't be--" still trying to sit up, her breath caught in her throat, and she breathed deeply, nearly collapsing back down on her bed. Kenshin, unable to bear it any longer, rushed to her side. With such speed, Kaoru felt like she was floating, and when she made contact with the bed again, it was her bottom that was touching the mattress. She was shocked speechless, he had barely touched her, his speed was so fast, she couldn't even feel him cradle her in his arms, and place her gently in a sitting position on the bed. She couldn't feel any pain at all, like something magical had just occurred... Or perhaps it was relief from laying on her belly for all this time that ceased the pain. She blushed, seeing Kenshin's loving gaze staring at her, she couldn't help but get caught in those violet eyes.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered softly, "the police found the woman's body shortly after I brought you here..." he paused to see Kaoru's pleading eyes wishing it wasn't true, " when the report came back, they found that she was-- she had been gone for nearly two days when you found her." He could see the shock in her eyes.

"But, I heard her, she called to me," she whimpered, "she wanted me to save her! How can this be?" She asked, trembling a bit, "that should have been me! She looked just like me!" She stopped to look at them all, realizing something, "that could have been me--" her voice taut.

"Listen Kaoru, this is crazy talk, let's just worry about you getting better. That girl didn't look anything like you," Sano kicked in.

"That man was looking for me, and some innocent woman was murdered because of me! How can you say that I'm crazy Sano, what if--" her heart tugged in her chest, breathing deeply, aching for more air to enter her wounded lungs. She suddenly felt very scared, _I've never feared death before, why should I now? _ she asked herself, but the feeling wouldn't leave her. "What if--" eyes swelling with new tears, "what if that was me tied to that log!" She screamed, everyone becoming silent.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha would never let anything happen to you," his voice faltering slightly as guilt rushed over him again at the thought of Kaoru's present health.

"I, I know that Kenshin," she blushed.

"Busu! When are you going to get better?! I have to practice!" Yahiko broke the tense moment in an attempt to get a heated response from Kaoru, which worked, surprisingly.

"Don't worry Yahiko, you can scrub the floors five hundred times when we get home!" She was furious, but laughed at the same time. _The pain is gone?_

She could feel her body begin to move, seemingly on it's own... but the pain was apparently gone, her lips moved slightly, "let's go home," she found herself saying, she didn't know why, and her legs lifted themselves off the bed, everyone was shocked... only a few moments ago, she could hardly move at all, and now she was about to walk up and leave??!

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled, feeling something was wrong. Kaoru's eyes glanced over to him, as if throwing daggers into his heart. "I said, let's go home," her voice icy and cold, _what's happening? _she thought internally, and her body seemingly hopped off the bed. But, when her bare feet met with the cold, hardwood floor, she cringed in pain, and her back began to throb, body collapsing, nearly falling until Kenshin had her held protectively in his arms. The pain seemed to go away for a moment. _What just happened?_

"Hey Jou-chan! What the heck was that?! You looked like you wanted to kill Kenshin! Not to mention that you were actually moving!!" Sano's face becoming chan-like.

"I-- have no idea," Kaoru replied softly, almost out of breath in Kenshin's warm embrace. All she wanted was to remain in his arms forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Perfect," Sato purred giddily, staring at the scene from his hiding place, "the transformation is already beginning!" His mind crazy with delight.

"What do you mean?" The tall man asked.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. Why do you think I had you find all those young women for me? Sure they were fun to play with, but this woman... she is the one. I've finally found her. After so much searching... Battousai will pay, and this woman will live the rest of her short life in hell for ever loving such a beast-- she will finally return to me," his thoughts dwelling on Tomoe's beautiful figure, but he couldn't get Kaoru out of his head either. _I have to have her._ he thought to himself, _I have to make her mine._ His body becoming heated once again with sickening fantasies of Kaoru's body, struggling underneath him. _She will be mine, and Tomoe will have her revenge. I will kill her tonight. I will have her tonight,_ his mind still lingering on that one thought.

"I still don't get it, but whatever you say boss." The man said, "do you want me to go get her?"

"No, I have a feeling that the others will all leave on their own shortly. We'll wait, soon..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice filled the room. Sano, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Megumi were all still surrounding her, "please take me home. I don't know why, but I don't feel safe here," her voice seemed to leave her mouth on its own once again. Her eyes were strangely blank as Kenshin looked into them, _something isn't right_, "please," her voice begged, eyes becoming pouted, and lips frowning baby-like.

"I'm sorry, but that's completely out of the question," Megumi answered her, "you are in no condition to even leave this room let alone go all the way to the dojo!"

"But..." her voice begged, _she will die soon,_ Kaoru's body was holding back a slight smile, "I don't have anything to wear. I need some clothes!" Her voice almost monotone as it left Kaoru's mouth.

"Nonsense Kaoru, there's no way you're leaving here. You can just wear some of my clothes then, if you want to," Megumi suggested.

Tomoe was getting frustrated as she looked through to Megumi from behind Kaoru's dark eyes. She could feel Kaoru trying to break free of her, but right now there was no way because of her weakened state. _Soon, you will die, and Kenshin will live a life of hell._ Kaoru's eyes widened, the real Kaoru trying to struggle free, she could hear Tomoe's thoughts! _Soon I will die?_ She was suddenly very frightened, the cold chill from earlier returning, and goose bumps formed along her arms. Kenshin kept staring into her eyes, _Kaoru?_ He thought to himself, sensing something deadly in the air. _What's happening to you?_

_He's not falling for it! _Tomoe screamed inside Kaoru's body, and the real Kaoru was relieved momentarily until a blood curdling scream echoed nearby.

Kaoru was herself again, and her eyes became their shimmering brown once again. Everyone turned to look out the window to see a tall man running down the street, carrying something, someone bundled in his arms. "Do you feel better now Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, sensing the change. But, before she could answer, another horrid scream echoed through the room. 

"I hate to say this Kenshin, but don't you think we should see what's up?" Sano said, looking at Kaoru with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her.

"You guys should go," Kaoru said pushing at Kenshin for him to release her.

"Kaoru-dono is right," he carefully placed her back on the bed in her sitting position leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Ken-San, I'll keep an eye on her," Megumi smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yahiko, you should stay here and keep Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono safe," Kenshin told him.

"No way!" and another scream laced the air, but this time, if you listened closely, one would think that the voice sounded kind of annoyed.

"Stop arguing and go already!" Kaoru yelled at them, and there was no arguing with a mortally wounded woman.

Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin all sped out of the clinic as fast as they could towards the sound, but Kenshin couldn't help worrying at the thought of leaving Kaoru there by herself. Granted that Megumi-dono was there, but he still didn't feel secure.

They could see the man speeding in the distance, the person cradled in his arm like a quarterback holding a football. Tomoe's voice came from the person the man was carrying, her screams loud, but somehow only the three men could hear her. _Tomoe,_ Kenshin's heart stopped, and he ran faster towards the man, his speed nearly blinding, but, somehow, he was never quite fast enough...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll be right outside, I just have get some of my notes from Dr. Gensai," Megumi told her, walking towards the door leading out of the room, but Kaoru just sat oblivious, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. _What is happening to me? Does it have to do with that dream I had the other night? Wasn't that Kenshin's dream?-- _"Kenshin-" she sighed, _I hope you'll be all right._

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard something hard hitting the floor. She looked down from the ceiling, towards the door, and sat deadly still. Petrified, she saw Megumi, crouched in the fetal position on the floor, but that's not what scared her, it was death, staring her straight in the face. _It's him,_ she tried to get up to help her friend, but she didn't have the strength, and her heart was beating too fast, it felt like her lungs were collapsing on themselves, like she was drowning, she could barely breath, hyperventilating.

"Leave Kaoru alone," Megumi tried to grab Sato's legs as he walked past her into Kaoru's room.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough," his grin menacing as he pulled back his right leg, "are you watching?" He asked Kaoru as his leg swung, steal tipped boots hitting Megumi across the face, the blow knocking her instantly unconscious, blood dripping from the side of her head. Kaoru never felt so powerless before, _stop this,_ she said to herself, _you are Kamya Kaoru of the Kamya Kashin Ryu, you are not helpless!_ Her face full of fury, but unable to move because of her gunshot wound, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, cascading down onto the thin sheet covering her body, the only thing covering her body.

"You make this too easy for me," Sato said taking two long strides before he sat down next to Kaoru on the bed. The added weight on the bed causing her to lean slightly forward, barely having the strength to hold herself up without the support of the wall. "So you welcome me then," a sly grin crossing his darkened face as he reached a hand to stroke her cheek. With nothing else to do, she drew back all the saliva she could muster, and spit into his smoky eyes. He flinched only a moment, a mad rush of anger devouring him. His grin turned into a crooked smile, and he pulled back on Kaoru's long midnight hair, she cringed with pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed. His heart tugging in his chest, telling him something terribly wrong was happening, _I have to go back!_

"What is it Kenshin?" Sano asked, still running with Yahiko in tow.

"Something's not right, we have to turn back. There's no screaming anymore.. Something's wrong with Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono," and without a word more, like lightning he was headed back toward the clinic. Sano and Yahiko desperately trying to catch him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you want to play rough," he said, and threw her, twisting her back from the wall, sheet barely clinging to her body, back hitting hard against the mattress. Blood was running fluidly from her wound again, coating the sheet as he pinned her underneath him. His weight too much for her to bear. She gasped for air as her back spasmed and lungs begged for release. She could barely breath.

"You will die soon enough," he said, "but I want to enjoy this," with one hand strangling her slim neck, pinning her against the bed, she tried to claw his hand away, but he was too strong. "Why fight it," her struggling was arousing him again, "you make it so easy for me," he said as he looked at her body through the slim sheet. She was crying uncontrollably, "Kenshin," she tried to scream, but it only came out muffled as the man released his hand from her neck to replace it with her own pillow. She couldn't breathe, she could feel the man trying to grope at her, prying her legs apart. She felt limp, unable to move under his horribly strong grip. Her tears soaking into the pillow, which once provided her with comfort, but now was restricting her breathing.

"Stop fighting it," she tried to claw at him, but it was useless, she could feel her life draining from her body, she felt so lightheaded. 

Suddenly, he let the pillow fall to the floor, and she could breathe again, "I want you to see this," he said as he pulled out a small pocket knife. By now, nearly the whole bed was soaked through with a deep red crimson. "I wouldn't want you to be unmarked before you die. You have to have the symbol of the battousai embedded in your skin," he pulled the knife closer to Kaoru's left cheek. Tears still steaming her cheeks, her lungs could barely get any air into them, she coughed violently, and Sato smiled at her suffering, _Battousai's whore must die!_ He pressed the sharp blade into her cheek, drawing blood, and Kaoru only cried in pain.

"Get the hell away from her!" Sato heard just before Megumi knocked him to the ground, violently pushing a syringe through the skin of his arm.

"You little bitch!" He screamed, trying to get up, but feeling very dizzy.

Kaoru lay unmoving on the bed, half naked, blood spilling through her back and her warm cheeks. Megumi seized the opportunity, with Sato down, she gathered her strength to lift Kaoru onto her back, kicked Sato one more time, then scurried from the room, leaving him there moaning in pain. Kaoru wasn't breathing. She was like a lead weight on Megumi's weakening muscles. She made it nearly halfway down the hall before she had no more strength left, and they both collapsed to the cold floor. Kaoru still wasn't breathing. She grabbed at Kaoru's wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. Nothing.

"You're too late," she heard Sato's menacing voice as he walked slowly towards them, "it's time." He laughed at her, smiling. "Kaoru is in Hell, just as you'll be soon enough." Megumi wasn't afraid of him, but she knew what was coming. She had no strength left to fight, her own blood dripped from the side of her head, aching. Walking closer, grabbing part of Megumi's black mane, pulling it roughly towards his giddy face, gray eyes eating away at her soul. He could smell her sweet scent intoxicating him. He took a deep breath of her scent, but was soon stopped cold as he felt the blistering cold of metal pressing into his jugular. He smiled.

"Battousai..." letting go of Megumi, he looked up to see crazy eyes staring back at him. They were lined with pure gold, a red flame seemed to be burning inside them. 

"Get up!" The fury in Kenshin's voice could make your skin stand on end, "if you touch them again, I'll slice your head clean off." his blade was flipped, it wasn't the normal reverse side pressed against Sato's neck. Pure hatred lie in Kenshin's eyes only to meet with the same in Sato's steely gray ones.

_Kenshin!_ Kaoru could hear his voice. _Am I revived? I'm not dead?_ Her eyes opened slowly, straining to see through the blood. "Kenshin," barely a whisper, "please," Kaoru pleaded for him to hear her voice. Kenshin looked over to her, he could hear her, _is she saying please?_ he looked at his outstretched sword, eyes ablaze, _I'm scaring you..._ his eyes widened to the old rurouni, and he forgot about Sato, who had ran out of the building and was long gone by now, rushing over to her side, sheathing his sakabatou.

He lifted her head gently, tears flowing freely from his violet, frightened eyes, _I cannot lose you Kaoru, I love you, I will love you forever._ He closed his eyes, hugging her gently, "please," she pushed the words out, "don't," she could hardly breath, "kill," her eyes filling with tears, "I love--" she fell limp in his arms, breathing ceasing, heart stopping, single tear drops escaping her closing eyes.

"Kaoru!" he screamed, rocking her in his arms, he couldn't stop the tears, they came uncontrollably, "Kaoru! I love you! Sessha loves you!" He couldn't stop screaming it, hoping she could some how hear him.. Megumi just sat, her own tears spilling from her eyes. Kaoru was gone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ah kaoru really died??, i had to do it hehe, what do you guys think of this chapter? i know it was kind of violent... and I'm making Tomoe and Sato very evil... I have nothing against them... but I'm more of a Kaoru kenshin fan :) but that's just the way the story goes lol, I hope you guys are liking it so far anyway. uhhh.. oh yeah.. i don't know if they actually had syringes there... but let's just pretend lol ;) Please please please review ^_^x 

uhhh.... nope, Kenshin still isn't mine ;) though I wish he was lol ;)


	9. From the Ashes

First, I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story :) Without you guys reading, I don't think I would have written anything passed chapter 7. I really appreciate everything you all have said, and that you are enjoying the story as it unfolds! Please continue to read and tell me what you think so far!! ^_^x

**Chapter 9: From the Ashes**

_From her soul_

_comes my life._

_In her body _

_I will remain_.

_If the love is strong and pure..._

_I will win, and I will be yours again._

"Please stop this Kaoru, stop this please," Kenshin mumbled, still cradling Kaoru's lifeless form in his arms, his body rocking, trying to coo her back to consciousness. His tears seemed to be never ending as he looked over Kaoru's ravaged face. _You are still beautiful,_ His eyes ran over her left cheek where the beginnings of a bloodstained "X" had formed. The cut so deep that it nearly went through to the inside of her mouth, it only made the tears come more. He couldn't help the outright sobs that continually jolted his body, "Kaoru-dono," he murmured, kissing her softly on her delicate forehead. His eyes slowly traced down to her slim neck, which was nearly completely covered with dark purple spots, his heart aching in his chest, wishing he was able to stop what had happened to her. Violet, tear-filled, eyes slowly made their way further down. The sheet a pathetic lump against her skin, hardly covering her chest. His arms moved instinctively in hopes to drape more cloth around her, but stopped when his arms brushed her bare thighs. Large blue welts formed along her inner thighs, and his breath caught in his throat. _He must have..._ He couldn't bare to think it, _that bastard,_ his eyes closed, tears cascading to the floor. He felt something wet spilling from her back, and his eyes opened again. He didn't notice that a pool of blood was forming around her body, he could feel it dribbling out of her. "You have to stop this Kaoru, please, stop this," he said as he tried to press his hand into her wound to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, "please," his voice a gentle whisper, hugging her tightly against him, "Kaoru, please don't leave me." Kenshin's world seemed to stop.

Kenshin could hear Sano and Yahiko's loud, running footsteps as they entered the hall, suddenly stopping when they saw Kaoru's still form. He didn't look up at them, all he could do was hold Kaoru in his arms, that's all he wanted to do... All he needed to do...

"Kaoru!" Sano ran towards them, throat dry with tears welling in the corners of his dark eyes. Resting on his knees next to the pair, and reaching out a hand to touch her soft cheek.

"Don't touch her," Kenshin snapped at him, still rocking her in his strong embrace. Sano pulled away immediately, stunned, "Kaoru-dono will be just fine, that she will," Kenshin looked up, rurouni smile and mask in place. Laughing a little, he looked back down at her lifeless figure, but couldn't keep the smile on his face, the tears came again in a rush. He couldn't stop the rocking, his hands trembling, still trying to stop the bleeding.

Yahiko had collapsed next to Megumi when he ran into the hallway, face blanketed with tears. He looked over to the doctor, and knew that it was true by the lost look on her face, Kaoru was gone. She was not coming back. He ran out of the room, "Yahiko!" Sano screamed after him, but decided to just let him go.

"Jou-chan," Sano turned back to look at the woman rocking in Kenshin's arms, "you can't be gone," his voice strained, "not like this..." He looked over to Megumi, just realizing that she was also in the room. Her face was stained with dried blood. "Megumi!" He rushed to her side, "are you all right? You need to see Dr. Gensai," he paused when he looked at her sad expression.

Even though she and Kaoru were not the best of friends, she had grown to love her like a sister. "Please Sano," she looked over to Kaoru's body, "I'll be fine... let's just help Ken-San," she tried to get up, but had no strength to move. Sano was up, shoulders under her arms instantly to help her to her feet.

"I should have come sooner," Kenshin rocked, "I should have been faster," the agony in his voice could stun anyone to silence, "Sessha is so sorry, Kaoru-dono, how can you ever forgive me," his lean hand caressed Kaoru's soft cheek, "please don't leave me."

"Ken-San," Megumi's voice was soft as she and Sano walked closer, "Kenshin," tears trickling down her cheeks, he looked up at her, pain in his violet eyes. "Kaoru is gone," she spoke softly. "It is time to let her rest." His heart ached through his ribs, yearning to tear right out of his chest, _She can't be gone,_ his mind wanted to believe that there was some way to make her come back to life.. to come back to him, but he knew it wasn't true. Resting Kaoru's head gently on the floor, he covered the rest of her body with the blood stained sheet. His voice was coarse in his throat, "Kaoru-dono will come back to Sessha, she won't leave me, she is too strong for that. Her will is too strong."

He stood up, eyes flaming embers. "He must pay for what he has done to her." Looking down at her once more, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "He will pay," his voice cold. His own left cheek beginning to burn, blood flowing from both scars making his once delicate features look morbidly icy and cold. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes only to remember Kaoru's last words to him, _don't kill,_ he said to himself, and his eyes flew open, violet once again. He gathered Kaoru in his arms, and began his walk out of the hallway, out of the building, and heading towards the Kamya dojo. Sano and Megumi not daring to stop him.

Yahiko just kept running, even though his lungs were hardly able to gather enough breath to sustain him. Where he was running, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't stay there at the clinic, he had to go. Finding himself in front of the dojo, he stopped, falling to his knees. "Kaoru," he squeaked, "You can't be gone!" His hands balling into tight fists, pounding the hard ground in front of him. "Busu, who will teach me to fight now?" He sobbed, voice echoing in the silent night.

His heart kept aching in his chest until only muffled sobs escaped his lips. He heard a soft clap in the distance, followed by another, and another. "Good show," came a deep voice walking towards him. Yahiko looked over to see an unusually tall man wearing a dark cloak increasingly closing the gap between them. He jumped to his feet instantly, crouching into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you!" He yelled to the man.

"I'm only here to deliver a message," came the emotionless reply.

"Don't come any closer!" Yahiko screamed, crouching deeper into his stance, arms in a blocking position. The man stopped at the sight, chuckling softly under his breath, _the boy has guts,_ he thought.

"Well," Yahiko paused to look at the man, "what's your message," the words spat out of him.

"Give this to battousai," he said, throwing a small package at Yahiko's feet. It was wrapped as if it was a gift, a tiny bow tied in the front even though it was scarcely larger than the palm of your hand. "There's another inside," the man said and nodded towards the doors of the dojo. "Make sure battousai opens them both," he grinned and turned back down the road.

"Where are you going?!" Yahiko screamed after him, but failed to get any response as the man disappeared into the darkness.

Looking down at the package, he lifted it up into his hands, clenching his fist around it, he swung the dojo's gate open, running inside. He saw another, thin, package lying on the ground in front of him. He picked it up, and ran to his room, crying softly, tears cooling his face as he ran. _Kaoru, you can't be gone._

It was only a matter of minutes before Kenshin arrived at the dojo with Kaoru in his arms. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped on the way there. Taking her into the bath area, and lying her gently on the floor, he poured water into the nearby tub. He waited until he thought the temperature was just right, and removed the sheet from her still body. "Forgive me Kaoru-dono," he said while lifting her into the steaming bath. _Please wake up_, he said to himself, _please let this only be a horrible nightmare, she will come back to me... This isn't real,_ his heart pulled, and tears trickled softly down his cheeks once again. Gathering the soap, he began to lather it in his hands, "forgive me," he said, and started his cleansing. He gently massaged her arms until they were clean of any traces of blood, and continued that procedure until he was satisfied that her body was just as it was before. Pure and untouched. He looked at her cheek, blood still dripping down slowly, it wouldn't stop. He traced a hand up to his own cheek, and noticed the same in his. _Has the past really come to haunt me?_ He thought to himself, and looked at the sparkling Kaoru surrounded by a blood-filled bath. He became suddenly terrified at the sight, and lifted her from the tub. Patting her dry with a soft towel, he dressed her in her favorite yellow kimono, a spot of blood staining the back slightly. He took her into her room, and lie her on the floor, head resting on a soft, white, pillow.

He crouched next to her, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I love you Kaoru... I wish I could have only told you sooner." Leaning on his sheathed sakabatou, he tried to close his eyes to rest. He, somehow, managed to drift away to nightmarish dreams of the past.

"Soon, Tomoe," Sato's face full of joy, "you will return to me," he said from atop his soft bed.

Waking himself out of a nightmare, Kenshin's eyes opened to look down at the peaceful looking Kaoru lying next to him. _If only she were, just sleeping,_ he thought to himself, warm tears trickling down his cheeks once again.

Only the dim light of the moon illuminated the room, and he looked at her porcelain colored face, it took his breath away. He glanced again at her left cheek, but was struck with what he saw. The wound was appearing to heal itself, right before his eyes! His violet eyes blinked in astonishment, wondering if he was still dreaming, he edged closer to her. The once gaping wound was now nothing more than a slight wrinkle of skin. He looked down towards her neck, "They're gone," he whispered to himself, hoping that this wasn't his mind playing some cruel trick on him. Leaning his ear towards her chest, he pressed gently into her, and his breath caught in his throat at what he heard.

Kaoru's eyes flew open, she was frightened, looking down at the person pressed against her chest, "K--," Kenshin's head turned instantly at the sound, and he looked into her eyes, "Ke-" it came as a soft whisper, Kenshin's violet eyes were wide with shock, _she's alive!_ She was instantly brought into his arms, hugging her in a tight embrace, "Kyosato?" The name rolled smoothly off her tongue in a gentle whisper, and Kenshin's heart froze.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, rocking her in his arms once more, not caring about the name that escaped her lips, "I love you Kaoru, Sessha is here."

Kaoru's eyes widened with fear, "Kyosato!"

Well, I hope you all liked that chapter, and I hope it wasn't too confusing hehe ;) Tell me what you think! ;) Reviews Reviews Reviews lol ^_^ I would write more, but it's 5 in the morning right now, and I have to get to soon haha. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading :)

NOPE, still don't own Kenshin *sigh* but I can dream can't I? =Þ


	10. Awakened Spirit

I updated this chapter because it was too short in my opinion, so please read from where it left off. Sorry about that.

Wow, I'm sorry about such a long delay in writing! Hehe, I guess I had some writer's block for 7 years! I really love how this story is coming along though, so you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you like it! Review Review! ^_^x

* * *

**Chapter 10: Awakened Spirit **

Kaoru's eyes flew open, she was frightened, looking down at the person pressed against her chest, "K--," Kenshin's head turned instantly at the sound, and he looked into her eyes, "Ke-" it came as a soft whisper, Kenshin's violet eyes were wide with shock, _she's alive!_ She was instantly brought into his arms, hugging her in a tight embrace, "Kyosato?" The name rolled smoothly off her tongue in a gentle whisper, and Kenshin's heart froze.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, rocking her in his arms once more, not caring about the name that escaped her lips, "I love you Kaoru, Sessha is here."

Kaoru's eyes widened with fear, "Kyosato!"

_Where am I?_ She could feel her pulse quicken, frightened as she looked at the red haired man holding her in his arms. Her eyes darted across the room, but she couldn't find anything she recognized. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt a strange sting in her back, like she had been hit there recently. "Who are you?" She pushed Kenshin away, noticing the shocked look on his face... _that face..._

Kenshin could sense something strange in the air, but quickly forgot about it because all he cared about was that Kaoru is alive. _She's alive,_ he thought, and felt a tinge of relief. "Don't be scared Kaoru-dono. Sessha is here, it is me Kenshin." _Kenshin!_ Kaoru's eyes widened with fear. _He's the one..._

"Get away from me!" Kaoru leapt up, pushing the rurouni back, frantically looking for an escape, or at least something to defend herself with. Then she saw it, leaning against the wall, _a sword!_ she thought, grabbing it instantly. "You're the one who killed... You killed Kyosato!" The words floated from her mouth, but she felt something strange... _kenshin..._ she thought, and her heart raced again, this time it was something else... she could feel a sense of relief rush over her, but it was quickly gone, and her mind went back to the matter at hand. _He killed Kyosato, this man is dangerous!_ the thoughts flowed through her mind, as if something was forcing her to believe it... _What is happening to me?_ she thought to herself.

Kenshin was shocked with the words leaving Kaoru's mouth. _Kaoru... what is happening to you? Please just be alright... Please_ "Kaoru-do"

"My name is not Kaoru!" She screamed at him before he could finish his sentence. "Stop calling me that!" She yelled, and took the sword from its sheath. It felt strange in her grasp, not like an ordinary sword. There was something different about it. _A reverse blade?_ she thought, _Kenshin..._ She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. _He is your enemy. Kill him now... while you have his weapon._ The thoughts kept forcing their way through, and she looked down at the sword in her trembling hands. She looked up to see Kenshin's violet eyes, giving her a quizzical look. _This is the man who killed Kyosato? He doesn't look dangerous..._ she thought to herself, and Kenshin took a step towards her. "Calm down Kaoru, you are in shock. It is me Kenshin." Taking another small step towards Kaoru, "I love you Kaoru."

"Don't come any closer!" She held up the weapon, desperation in her voice, stepping back to separate herself and Kenshin. Her hand was shaking holding the heavy sakabatou, and as if something had taken over her, she lunged forward. Kenshin moved slightly just in time to miss the blow, _Kaoru_ he thought to himself. "Kaoru, I know it was my fault that you were injured, and if you want to strike me, I will allow it." His violet eyes searching her soul. Kenshin was extremely calm at this point, but was ready to take whatever would come next. _Kaoru_ he thought... _Tomoe..._ he let out a deep breath. "Tomoe-san. What has happened to Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, a strange calm in his voice.

_He knows me... Tomoe..._ "I--I don't know." Kaoru looked down at the sword again, and back up at Kenshin. _Kenshin_ she thought again, and her eyes seemed to change back to their beautiful brown shade once again. "Kenshin" she whispered, "what is happening to me?" She dropped the sakabatou on the ground, small tears running down her cheeks.

"I am not sure, but Sessha is here for you. Whatever is coming, I will protect you, Kaoru-dono. I love you." Kaoru's heart seemed to skip a beat, and she smiled, _he loves me._ She closed her eyes once again, and was met with a warm embrace. "I love you Kaoru." He held her close to him, thankful that Kaoru was breathing again.

_I don't know how it is possible, but you are with me again._ Kenshin stared lovingly at the woman before him, not really sure exactly what to make of the situation. _Is this even real?_ he thought to himself. _No human can sustain that kind of damage, and live... It's just not possible,_ he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind.

"Kenshin," she whispered, "I don't understand. The last thing I remember was being at Megumi's... Did something happen? Something doesn't feel right... But the pain is gone."

"I'm not sure Kaoru-dono," his voice delicate and soft, almost a whisper, "you were--" he paused, "it doesn't matter now, that it does not." Kenshin grinned his rurouni smile, "all that matters is that you are safe now Kaoru-dono. I will protect you."

"Like you protected her at the river?" Kenshin heard a voice at the door, and looked to see Sato grinning at him like a mad man. "It looks as if anyone who loves you ends up getting hurt, doesn't it battousai?"

Kaoru turned to look at the man at the door, his hair as black as night, the moon brightening his features. _It's him_ she thought, catching her breath. She could feel herself start to perspire with fear beginning to take over her senses, but she remained at her position. She believed in Kenshin. He was there to protect her, and that is all that she could ever ask for.

"You!" Kenshin screamed, eyes becoming an amber glaze. His sakabatou was on the floor in front of them still. _I must protect Kaoru-dono,_ he thought as he reached for the sword. "I don't think so," Sato stated, holding that same revolver, pointing it at Kaoru once again. This was too much for Kenshin, and his rage was building. "If you so much as look at your sword, I will shoot the girl."

Kaoru couldn't prevent the tears from streaming down her face, and took a deep breath. _That man.... he looks so familiar_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Yahiko's tears flowed freely as he sat in his room in the Kamya dojo. He felt lost, this place had become his home in the last few years with Kenshin and Kaoru as surrogate parents to him. It was like the whole Enishi thing all over again! _Kaoru, busu.... who will I spar with now?_, he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about what happened, his small hands still clutching the packages from that cloaked man. They were small, but obviously they were meant for Kenshin to read and open.... _Kenshin... he is in no condition,_ he thought, and decided to take it upon himself to open the packages. Anger running through his body as he opened the thin package, tossing the open envelope on the floor next to him. _That bastard!_ He thought, punching the wall next to him, closing his eyes tightly to hold back his tears. When he opened them he saw what he held in his hand, _a poem?_ he thought.

_In my eyes you will see the light,  
A red flame burns in the darkest night_.

_Your love will die and yet reborn,  
Leaving scars of a loss forlorn._

_To awaken from her forever sleep,  
Lies within a wound too deep_.

_The scent will haunt until you die,  
But that is where the answers lie_.

_What the heck does that mean?!_ Yahiko re-read the poem, trying to understand it. _To awaken from her forever sleep, Lies within a wound too deep..._ his face becoming more chan like and frustration getting the best of him. _Kaoru,_ he cried, but looked at the other small package wrapped neatly with a tightly knotted ribbon. _Maybe I should wait, and let Kenshin open it_... he thought to himself, but decided to open it regardless. The package seemed to unwrap itself with a bright light emanating from the center, nearly blinding Yahiko as he looked inside. Finally the light subsided and he could see clearly what lie inside the box.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes widened suddenly while looking at the man pointing the gun at her face... tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She wasn't afraid, she just looked at the man, a smile coming across her tear streaked cheeks, and with what felt like joy overcoming her. Kaoru couldn't control her body anymore it seemed, "Kyosato!" She yelled, smiling and crying at the same time.

Kenshin was shocked with what he heard coming from Kaoru's lips. _Kyosato?_

Sato looked at Kaoru, grinning sadistically, but still pointing the weapon at the brown haired woman. There was something strange about her, she looked simply radiant. Her long hair flowing freely around her face, accenting her dark eyes. _She is finally here_ he thought to himself.

Sensing the focus shift, Kenshin grabbed his sakabatou, and with lightning speed, swung at the man, knocking the gun from Sato's grip, and letting it fall on to the dojo floor. Kenshin was standing in front of Kaoru, shielding her from this man who wished her so much harm, "who are you?!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes now ablaze and fiercely concentrating on devouring the man's aura, while pointing the sakabatou at Sato's chest. _I will protect Kaoru-dono. If it means..._ Kenshin flipped the blade of his reversed sword, lifting it towards the man's neck. Sato was beginning to perspire now _things aren't going exactly as planned_ he thought while looking at Kaoru with a strange lust in his eyes. _I will have this woman, Tomoe or Kaoru, I will have her!_ Sato's mind was racing, and he couldn't take his eyes off Kaoru's beautiful figure before him.

Kenshin could see the lust in the man's eyes, and it only made him madder, "who are you?" he screamed at the man again, inching his blade closer to Sato's neck. Kenshin's eyes were glossed and amber, a really terrifying sight for sure.

Uncontrollable laughter spilled from Sato's mouth, echoing in the wood lined room. "I think she just told you Battousai!" His voice cracking slightly because of Kenshin's ki he was sending to the man. _He is clearly not a man to be treated lightly_ Sato thought for a moment, but still kept his gaze on kaoru.

"Is it really you?" Kenshin could hear a small voice from behind him. "I thought you were dead," she cried with her feet beginning to move on their own. Kaoru started to make her way closer to the man, but she froze in mid step. Kenshin held out his arm in front of her, blocking her path with his left arm, _I will protect you, Kaoru-dono_. His eyes became their normal shade once again, "Sessha will protect you, Kaoru-dono. This man is not to be trusted, that he is not. If he is indeed Kyosato... Kyosato was not the man to try to kill an innocent woman, that is for certain. Whoever this man is, he is certainly not the Kyosato you once knew." Kenshin paused, "Tomoe-dono, Kyosato was a brave man, and if this man before us is who he says he is, then he is definitely not the Kyosato you trusted. Leave this to Sessha... please, I will protect you, even if it is from yourself. This one will not let you die before my eyes again."

* * *

Disclaimer: Kenshin is mine!! Nah, I'm just kidding, of course I don't own Kenshin. This story is strictly from my imagination and for the fun of readers like you! Please review, and let me know what you think! Please don't sue me, I am obviously not making any profit from this story, and I am too broke to sue anyway ^_^x


	11. The Real Sato Rated R

Disclaimer: IF YOU READ CHAPTER TEN BEFORE 5-23-09 I UPDATED IT, SO THERE IS A LOT MORE IN THAT CHAPTER. PLEASE RE-READ IT BEFORE READING CHAPTER 11 ^_^x Oh yeah, I don't own Kenshin, and am not profiting from the story in any way, but please read and review :)

**Chapter 11: The Real Sato - Rated R**

"Please stand back Tomoe-dono, Sessha will protect you this time, that is for certain." Kenshin turned his head slightly, grinning his rurouni smile at Kaoru. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't know who you are," her voice cracked, "don't hurt him... PLEASE!" Kaoru pleaded, her gaze turning to the rurouni as tears ran down her face. "I don't need your protection! Kyosato!" She yelled, instinctively lunging forward to try to reach Sato, but the rurouni kept his position, blocking her path. _It's him, I know it is... the man..._ she pondered while leaning into Kenshin's arm in front of her, _who I thought..._ she couldn't help the tears from flowing, _I thought... he was slaughtered by..._ her face turned pale white looking at Kenshin. "It was you," it came out as a whisper, and she took a step back in fear. Her breathing was heavy as she couldn't stop the aching of her heart, her hand going there instinctively as if to cease the pain. _This man,_ she thought, looking at Kenshin's face, which was now becoming increasingly concerned.

_Where are you in there Kaoru-dono,_ he thought, searching her eyes for any glimpse of Kaoru's soul in that orifice of her body. There was nothing. Just a frightened woman looking into the eyes of a man, _a murderer,_ Kenshin thought to himself, and lowered his sakabatou from Sato's neck. _She must think,_ his eyes widened, _that I intend to kill this... Kyosato_. he thought, eyes turning amber for a moment.

Sato couldn't keep the smirk off his chiseled features, still only gazing at the woman before him. _This is perfect,_ he thought, _Kaoru... Tomoe... you will be mine._ He couldn't help but get aroused thinking of him and this raven haired woman together.

* * *

**Back on that Fateful Night Ten or so Years Ago **

Darkness was his ally as he crept into the alleyway near the Magakata Inn. It was a rustic looking place in the heart of Kyoto, and that is where he waited for her. He had been watching her for some time now, waiting for the perfect moment to introduce himself, and was accustomed to her daily routine. Like clockwork each day, she left her shift with her suitor by her side, and they walked hand in hand back to their home on the other side of town. The dark streets of Kyoto were no place for a beautiful woman to be walking by herself, especially with the scent of blood in the air. Today was different, Sato made sure of that. _This is perfect,_ Sato thought to himself, turning to look at the crumpled mass of a man at his feet, _finally I will have you..._ The man had been waiting for his love in his usual spot outside the inn when Sato snuck up behind him, knocking him out cold with the blunt force of a small boulder he found nearby.

_Here she comes,_ Sato thought to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he grinned sadistically thinking of what was about to occur. He positioned his face just out of view of the inn, but not enough to go unnoticed. "Katsu," he could hear her coming closer, "sorry it took so -" she stopped in mid sentence as Sato stalked into view. She paused for a moment, and started to turn around, running back towards the doors of the inn, but it was too late. Sato grabbed her long black hair that was flowing freely around her shoulders, and pulled her violently towards him. His other hand went around her mouth and nose, pulling her closer, he could smell her flowery scent. He took a deep breath, feeling ecstacy in the moment, and dragged her wriggling form further down the alleyway, far from the safety of Magakata's doors. He was now totally restricting her breathing, and the woman was starting to really panic, clawing at his calloused hands covering her airway. She could feel that she was becoming lightheaded now, unable to really understand what was happening.

The woman was clawing viscously, trying to take Sato's eyes out with her fingers, but he hugged her tight with his free hand, restricting her movements. His hand was still covering her mouth and nose, and the woman was sweating profusely now, gasping for air. "If you stop struggling, I won't hurt you." Sato told her, and the woman calmed down. He slid his hand down slightly, so now only her mouth was covered. His other hand started untying her uniform.

Tears were coming down the woman's cheeks now, and she knew that this man had no intention of letting her go. She bit down as hard as she could on Sato's hand while simultaneously stomping viscously on his foot. Sato shrieked in pain, and released his grip. The woman took off running, but Sato caught up with her instantly. He grabbed the woman by the throat, "you bitch!" he yelled at her, spinning her around to face him. "You should watch this," he said to her as he pinned her against the wall of a building nearby.

"Stop please!" She gasped for breath, trying to claw herself free.

"Shut up!" Sato screamed at her, punching her hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of her while sobs wretched her body. _Please, somebody help me,_ she thought, crying uncontrollably as Sato opened her kimono, and spread her legs with his thighs.

"Help! Help me, somebody!" She screamed in the dark night. She could feel him trying to take advantage of her, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She was starting to hyperventilate, coughing and gasping at the same time. She could hear his ragged breathing as he loosened his belt.

"Release her now" Sato could hear a monotone voice behind him. "Mind your own" Sato's voice was cut off as he could feel the cold steel of a sword slicing through his back. He fell to the ground instantly, releasing his hold on the black haired woman. "Thank you," he could hear her soft, quivering, voice talking to someone as he fell forward to the ground. All he could see before he passed out was the back of a hitokiri, his hair tied in a high ponytail. Sato would never forget that red hair flowing in the wind as the man walked away, leaving Sato for dead.

* * *

Sato awoke a few hours later, unable to move because of his injury. His spine had been severed by the blade of that hitokiri, leaving him virtually paralyzed. _Who was that? How am I alive?_ Sato thought to himself, cringing in pain as he tried to move. "Don't try to move too much, you will reopen your wound," he could hear a feeble sounding voice as the old woman came into view. Her hair was white as snow and thinned considerably, and he was shocked to see that her face still held a youthful appearance. Her black eyes were simply mesmerizing.

"Where am I?" Sato asked the woman. "In my residence," she responded coolly, "I found you after that hitokiri left you for dead." The woman paused, thinking carefully about whether she really wanted to do what she planned. _This man is a bastard himself. Will the transformation really work? With a soul so evil..._ she pondered, _no... for him, I will bring him back. That bastard will pay for taking my grandson!_

"I can cure your paralysis," the old woman paused again, _he was a good man... will this really work?... Yes, it will._ "If you agree to forget you were ever Sato Asami," she paused to see his reaction. Sato stared blankly at the woman, not really sure what exactly to say. "That man who wounded you. He killed my grandson and my granddaughter in law. He has to pay for what he did."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sato asked.

"My grandson never should have died. He was slaughtered before his time."

"So sorry lady, but how can you heal me?!" Sato cut her off. "I AM SPEAKING" her voice was menacing, not like that of the fragile old woman he heard before. This shut Sato up instantly.

"Through my years, I have acquired certain skills. It takes some work, but I have discovered ways to heal... but at a price. You will be alive, but my grandson will be living within you. You will have to forget who you are now. If you want to live, this is the only option." She could easily heal him without involving Kyosato, but this was not her plan. She wanted to bring her grandson back, so Sato was the perfect option. "Once the transformation is complete, your wounds will heal, and your days of being Sato Asami will be over forever."

"The only way for me to live is if I take the soul of your grandson?" Sato thought of his options... _die or live.. what kind of life is that? It's a life..._ "If you can do what you say..." he paused, "get on with it."

* * *

Don't worry I will probably post the next chapter later today or tomorrow :) I'm going to catch a movie, so have to take a break. Let me know what you think! I love reviews, but nothing too mean please :) Hope you guys like the story so far!


	12. Sins of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin, but I do love the characters :) *sniffle* *sigh* nobody has reviewed my story in a while. That's OK I know you are too caught up in the action and suspense hehe :) Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 12: Sins of the Past **

Her hand felt ice cold as the old woman pressed her hard, slender, fingers onto the wound on Sato's back. His back was on fire, burning, "Bit--" Sato's scream was cut short by her icy voice "sleep," she said harshly, pressing harder into the sliced skin on his back. Sato gasped as a smoky haze filled his senses. The woman stood in front of his quivering form, he was shaking uncontrollably now, blood spewing from the wound on his back, his mouth beginning to foam. She knelt in front of him, her mouth inches from his gray, scared eyes. Smoke seemed to come from her mouth, the stench so foul, it was unmistakably the smell of death seeping through her pores. With a cold, stiff finger, she touched the center of his unmoving forehead, holding it in place, "from this day forward, Sato Asami is dead," it came out as a hiss. Her long nail digging into his forehead, slicing it open, spelling the character for "Kyosato," etching it in place. Sato's body was convulsing, writhing in pain, he screamed a blood curdling scream. Smoke once again engulfed his senses as the woman whispered something Sato couldn't quite understand, and then it stopped.

It all stopped, and Sato closed his eyes one last time.

* * *

The next morning, Kyosato awoke to the smell of beef stew as he stretched, yawning from a good night's rest. He felt incredibly refreshed.

"Ah, you are finally awake," came a voice from the door. "I thought I smelled your cooking," he said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I made your favorite... beef stew."

"Thank you grandmother." He smiled genuinely at her, and the old woman's heart skipped a beat. _Kyosato..._ the feeling was pure joy. _This is it... finally, you are alive again,_ she was relieved. The man before her now had all of her grandson's memories, but still looked like that blood thirsty Sato. This irritated her immensely. "What's wrong grandmother?" He asked her, steel gray eyes looking up from his bowl of soup.

* * *

**Back in the present**

_Where are you in there Kaoru-dono,_ he thought, searching her eyes for any glimpse of Kaoru's soul in that orifice of her body. There was nothing. Just a frightened woman looking into the eyes of a man, _a murderer,_ Kenshin thought to himself, and lowered his sakabatou from Sato's neck. _She must think,_ his eyes widened, _that I intend to kill this... Kyosato_. he thought, eyes turning amber for a moment.

Sato couldn't keep the smirk off his chiseled features, still only gazing at the woman before him. _This is perfect,_ he thought, _Kaoru... Tomoe... you will be mine._ He couldn't help but get aroused thinking of him and this raven haired woman together.

"Not wise to let your guard down BATTOUSAI!" Sato yelled, taking a katana he had hidden in the back of his gi. With a mighty thrust forward, he struck Kenshin in the left shoulder. Kenshin backed up a bit with the force, blood flowing through his shirt, wincing, he maintained his position in front of Kaoru. _I will protect you,_ his eyes staring down the man in front of him, still maintaining a violet hue.

"You really don't remember me do you Battousai?!" Sato was getting annoyed now having been so easily forgotten. "Do you remember 10 years ago, at the Magakata Inn!" The words spat from his mouth, and Kenshin's eyes widened.

* * *

**Flashback**

After months of being under the care of his grandmother, she told him everything that had transpired between his death, and Sato's untimely demise. She taught him secrets she had learned with healing, and "giving the dead another chance at life" as she liked to call it. He learned a lot in that small amount of time. But, the old woman was still incredibly irritated by the fact that the man had Sato's face. "I want you to wear this," she said, handing Kyosato a necklace with a small pouch dangling at the end. "What is it?" He asked, looking at the bag dangling from a long leather string.

"Your essence. Who ever loved Kyosato will see only Kyosato, and not that bastard Sato. It also will help heal your wounds if you are ever in a battle again."

He tied the leather strap around his neck, and turned to his grandmother. "Thank you," he grinned, and she finally stopped seeing Sato's face. She could only see Kyosato. "Thanks for everything," his tone was different now, darker than before. He went to hug her, and the old woman gave in to his warm embrace, happiness consuming her. "Thanks for telling me everything... about battousai," his hug was getting tighter around her frail body. The old woman gasped, he was squeezing her so tightly now, his grip like a vise.

"Kyosato?" The woman gasped. His arms tightened around her back until he heard a CRACK, and she fell limply, like a dead weight, in his arms. "Kyosato is dead," he whispered to the dead body in his arms, "and so are you." He released her to fall with a loud thump on the floor, her eyes still open with a shocked expression. "I guess my spirit was stronger than his," he spat on her, and left her there on the floor, never looking back.

* * *

**Back in the Present Again**

"It was you who attacked that woman," Kenshin stated flatly, realizing finally the identity of the man before him. "You shouldn't be surprised at my not remembering you. Scum like you don't deserve a place in anyone's memory!" Kenshin's eyes were ablaze, sending chills down Sato's spine. "Shall we continue where we left off? Shall I finish you off here?" The words were like daggers coming from Kenshin's mouth, "you have come a long way... just to die," his voice monotone, eyes in slits, staring at Sato.

Kaoru was like a statue standing behind this mad man blocking her path, _Kyosato,_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes again. _What can I do?_ She looked around the room again, but there was nothing. The room was virtually empty. Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest, and she could feel something wet on her back. Her hand went to touch the back of her kimono, and she gasped. The wetness seemed like it was oozing out of her. She brought her hand to her eyes, _blood._ Her breathing was ragged, and her mind felt dizzy. She gulped for air, wheezing.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, eyes returning to normal, when he heard her breathing heavily behind him. _It's happening again! Will this nightmare never end?!_ The voice inside him kept saying as he turned slightly to see if Kaoru was alright. She wasn't, she was slumping to the floor, gasping now. Kenshin's eyes widened in fear, fear of losing her again "Kaoru-dono!" He screamed, and started to rush to her side. He wasn't concentrating on the man in front of him, he could only hope that if he got o Kaoru in time, she would be alright. _Please,_ he prayed, _please live Kaoru._ His eyes were welling up again with unshed tears, and Sato grinned at the sight of Kenshin in such anguish.

With his katana in hand, Sato swung the sword upward, ready to take a fatal blow to Kenshin's back.

Kenshin's eyes were amber, blazing now looking at Kaoru, thinking of his hatred for the other man in the room. He could sense that Sato meant to attack, but couldn't take his eyes off Kaoru, he had to make sure she was alright. She was holding herself up with her right arm, staring at Kenshin. Looking deep into his soul, and he saw it... a glimpse of those beautiful eyes looking back at him, they were afraid. Staring in horror at the man before her. _Kaoru... Tomoe..._ Kenshin couldn't bear it any longer, and he closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting her to see his murderous eyes, wishing he could become the hitokiri once again to protect her. But he stopped himself, _do not kill,_ he was reminded of what Kaoru had wished of him earlier.

_You will not die,_ he thought, and it all happened so fast. Sato swung his katana down, "Kenshin!" Kenshin's eyes shot open, "Look out!" He could feel Kaoru collapsing over him, shielding him from Sato's blow. _Not again!_ His strike was so swift, you could hardly see Kenshin moving at all. Grabbing Kaoru with one arm, he pulled her underneath him, and with the other, using the momentum from the rotation of his body, swung his sakabatou into Sato's chest, sending him into the air, blasting him through the wall behind him with the force. Kenshin's breathing was heavy, eyes a mixture of red and gold. Kaoru layed on her back below him. She looked peaceful.

"Kenshin," she whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks, "thank you," was the last thing she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep from exhaustion. Kenshin looked her over, and it looked as if the wound on her back had completely healed. He breathed a sigh of relief, _Kaoru, thank god,_ he thought as he heard stomping footsteps running towards his room.

* * *

Stay tuned, there is more to this story, but it's pretty late, so I guess I better get some sleep. What do you think? Like it so far? :) Hope so, I definitely enjoy writing it! :) PS. I don't own Kenshin, and am not profiting from this story in any way.

PPS. As I was re-reading this story, I noticed some gaps in the story, and some errors, so I might re-write some chapters when everything is all finished ^_^x.


	13. Miracles

Thank you sooooo much for reviewing :) That makes me sooooooo happy... So, on with the story. ;)

**Chapter 13**: Miracles

Sato groaned in pain, lying on the ground outside the Kamya dojo, his whole body throbbing as he looked down at his chest. He could see the gash stretching from his collar bone to his belly button. There was no blood on the wound, but it was clear to Sato that if battousai had used a normal sword... he would not be groaning in pain, he wouldn't be breathing at all. "Ung" he rasped, reaching a hand to his chest, tracing the indent from the sakabattou. He was searching for something. "Where is it?" He hissed while running his course fingers over his neck. "Battousai!" Sato groaned, tilting his head to the side, looking through the destroyed wall of the dojo. His breath caught in his chest, _Tomoe... Kaoru..._ she was lying on the floor of the dojo, her raven hair surrounding her slim body. "That witch," he hissed to himself, "Ung," _battousai!_ his mind screamed, his breathing becoming ragged, wheezing, and he spotted what he was looking for. The small leather pouch shimmered under the soft moonlight. It must have fallen off with Kenshin's blow. He reached for it, the pouch was only a few inches from his longing fingertips. "Ung," he grunted, trying to stretch his arm. He closed his eyes, concentrating on moving his body, trying to will the pouch into his grasp, but to no avail. Becoming frustrated, he reached again, "Ah!" He screamed, opening his eyes in rage, only to feel a presence standing over him.

Smoky gray eyes looked up to the shadowy figure lurking above his head, silhouetted by the light of the moon. His neck stung, and he could feel the cold, sharp tip of a blade piercing his delicate skin, a small drop of blood spewing forth. The figure's head tilted up slightly, cloaked in darkness. All Sato could see was horrifying amber eyes staring down at him. "Leave now," the voice was monotone, hatred emanating from the simple words, pressing deeper with the blade into the side of his neck. Sato winced in pain, his neck burning as he could feel blood flowing smoothly from where the sword had penetrated. Quivering in fear, staring into those blood thirsty, terrifying eyes. "If I **EVER** see your face again..." the words spat from the man above him, emphasizing each syllable, and pausing briefly. All Sato could hear was the sound of his ragged breathing, rasping with each inhalation, "**YOU'RE DEAD**" the voice was cold as the figure moved closer to Sato's face, putting slightly more pressure on his neck, Sato's eyes widening in fear as the man's face came into view. His once feminine features now looking horrifying, menacing, ready to kill at any instant. _Just one more step,_ the man thought... "This sakabattou may have saved your life..." he paused, the beginnings of a smirk spreading eerily on his features at seeing Sato's trembling form, "...it won't save you again!" His voice threatening, and Sato could feel moisture running down the side of his hakamas. Battousai huffed at the pathetic man on the ground before him, "I am not sure how you survived Magakata, but once I have said I will kill you, your death is assured. Leave here, and never return." Kenshin withdrew the sakabattou from Sato's neck, and headed back towards the dojo. He stopped briefly, looking down at the small leather pouch laying just beyond Sato's grasp. Picking up the sack, he went back through the enormous hollow in the wall leaving Sato lying down with visions of red hair flowing in the wind. When Kenshin reached Kaoru's form on the floor once again, he turned back to look outside. Sato was gone.

"Kenshin! What happened?" Yahiko came running into Kaoru's room, staring at the huge opening. He stopped when he saw the look on Kenshin's face, tears wouldn't stop flowing from the rurouni's penetrating violet eyes. _Kaoru,_ he thought. Looking up at Yahiko, "Kaoru-" Yahiko could feel his own eyes beginning to water once again. "dono" Kenshin's eyes widened, silent tears streaming down his face, "is alive," he smiled at Yahiko. He couldn't stop the water from spilling from his rurouni eyes, they were tears of joy. _Kaoru,_ he thought, looking down at Kaoru's peaceful, resting body.

* * *

Soft breezes tickled her nose as Kaoru looked at the dojo in front of her. The day was so peaceful. With the sun warm on her face, calming her senses, she found herself walking towards the wooden doors of her home. After a few steps, she was shocked to see the large, jagged, cavity in the dojo leading to her familiar room. _It looks like another armstrong cannon..._ she pondered what could have possibly caused the destruction of her peaceful living space. Walking through the new entryway, she noticed how bare the room had become. It was completely empty save for her futon lying in the middle of the hard wood floors. _Where is everyone?_ She asked herself, and turned around to walk back outside once more.

Kaoru trudged slowly, making her way through the entire dojo, but couldn't find any familiar faces. Her heart sank in her chest at the realization, _I'm alone,_ the thought echoed in her mind, sending a chill through her body. Soft droplets fell from her eyes as the sun was fading in the distance, leaving a slight coldness in the air, and welcoming the clear night sky. It was a beautiful sight, the stars were twinkling brightly in their far away lands as the half moon came into view.

Kaoru gasped lightly, contemplating how she had come to be alone again, but she couldn't remember anything about what had happened. _Yahiko is gone,_ she thought sadly, _and Kenshin..._ her mind lingered, imagining his thick red hair, and delicate, mesmerizing, crossed scar on his soft cheek. He was smiling at her, that grin that could melt any woman's heart. She blushed slightly at the thought of Kenshin, but the happy feeling left just as soon as it came, _Kenshin is gone... I am alone again._ Kaoru's smooth skin moistened as she could feel the tears flowing freely now from her brown eyes. She headed back towards the empty dojo, to her empty room, to her empty life.

Releasing out a soft, almost inaudible sigh, she took a seat on her lonely futon, turning to stare out of the enormous hole in the wall. She shivered from the cold breeze letting itself in to her nearly vacant dorm, and closed her eyes to contemplate what she should do next.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Kaoru still hadn't awoken since Sato disappeared. Kenshin never left her side, waiting patiently for her to open her beautiful eyes again. Her breathing was shallow, but steady, and her pulse was weak, but still very much alive. Every few hours Kaoru would move slightly, mumbling something in her sleep, crying softly, and each time Kenshin cooed, "Kaoru," his voice so quiet as he leaned towards her, "Sessha is here." He hated to see her cry, and with each drop, he would wipe the moisture with his thumb as carefully, and delicately, as possible. "Kaoru... I love you," it would always come out as a whisper, almost as if mouthing the words, hoping that she would hear, but at the same time, hoping she wouldn't.

Megumi visited often to check on Kaoru, at least once a day, "I am not sure how this is even possible," she whispered. "It is a miracle, that is for certain," Kenshin smiled at her, leaving her speechless. _It is a miracle,_ she thought to herself. Sanosuke stopped by often as well, "How's Jou-chan?" He would ask the same thing every day. "Come on Jou-chan, I'm hungry." He smiled at her sleeping figure, "Kenshin won't cook anything until you wake up!" His features becoming chan-like, but instantly going back to normal looking at Kenshin's smiling face. He couldn't stop smiling since that night. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, praying that Kaoru would open her eyes for him once again.

None of them talked about what happened that night. Maybe it was fear of thinking it could all be a dream, and Kaoru was really dead. Nobody could explain how she could still be breathing, but then again, they really didn't want to know. They were satisfied that Kaoru was alive. That is all that mattered. "Busu, will you wake up already!!" Yahiko yelled into the room, bokken in hand, ready to practice, hoping to get a response from the sleeping Kaoru. Nothing, there was no response, just a steady up and down of her breathing. She looked so peaceful.

"Yahiko, Kaoru-dono will wake when she is ready, that she will," Kenshin smiled, eyes welling up once again. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sighed, returning to look at the beautiful woman lying before him. _Kaoru-d..._ he paused in thought, _Kaoru._ Kenshin smiled to himself.

* * *

It felt like years had passed as Kaoru sat alone in her empty room, her face blank while looking outside. "Kaoru-dono," she could hear a voice. _Kenshin!_ She thought, rising from her position immediately, racing out towards the sound. "Kaoru," the voice came again as she searched frantically for the source. She ran through the entire dojo, but couldn't find him. "Kenshin?" She screamed, "where are you? Kenshin?" She found herself back at the entrance of her room, but something was different. She could feel a presence there, _Kenshin!_ She raced, but was stopped abruptly. Kenshin was looking at her, eyes ablaze, sword raised, "Kenshin!" She called, but he didn't hear. _I will protect... Kaoru-dono,_ "Kensh-" her breath was caught in her throat as she felt the cold steel slicing through her shoulder, ripping her flesh. She gasped, falling to the ground. "Kenshin," she whispered at the man standing above her. Kenshin's eyes widened, looking down at the figure below, "K-Kaoru-do-no" it came as a stutter. "Kaoru!" The blood was pooling around her now, her body convulsing slightly, "Kenshin," she smiled up at him, "Kenshin, I love--," the words seemed to flow out of her just like the blood flowing freely from her wound.

Kenshin gasped, jolting from his sleeping position. Breathing heavily, he looked at the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. "Kaoru," he whispered to her, watching her breathe. "Kenshin," he thought he heard her, _I must be imagining things._ "Kenshin?!" Kaoru shot up from the bed, her throat coarse and frightened only to be met by Kenshin's warm embrace. "Kaoru... Sessha is here," he held her close to him, sobbing softly into her shoulder. She tensed for a moment, replaying the image of Kenshin in her mind, _Kenshin,_ she sighed, _it was only a dream,_ and Kaoru relaxed, realizing she was home. "Kenshin?" She blushed, "thank you for waiting for me."

"There is no need for thanks," he pulled back from her for a moment, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, "I am not going anywhere." He stated, and pulled her closer until his lips were passionately on hers. Kaoru blushed, but immediately gave in to his sudden affection. "Kaoru," he pulled away suddenly, her name coming out as a soft whisper, "Kaoru, I love you." Kaoru's face lit up with joy at his touching words, her heart beating rapidly. "Kaoru," Kenshin paused again to look at her beautifully flushed face, "I know that I am unworthy," another pause.

"Kenshin," Kaoru tried to interject, but he stopped her with another soft kiss. His voice tender and caring, "will you marry me?" he asked hesitating slightly.

Kaoru was speechless for a moment, not believing what Kenshin was saying to her. "Hai," her voice was sweet as Kenshin embraced her once again, as if he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

More to come this weekend :) My husband is starting to get mad because of my writing so much hehe, so I have to take a break :) Hope you like it!! Review review!! ^_^x yeah yeah, I don't own Kenshin, but I do own this plot :)


	14. Peaceful Days

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story so far :) *tears of joy* it makes me so happy :) PS. I don't own Kenshin or any of the characters. So, here you go :)

**Chapter 14: Peaceful Days **

Nearly a month had passed since the incident, and Megumi finally gave Kaoru the OK to resume her normal daily activities. Nobody really spoke of what happened that day, and everything was just a blur when Kaoru tried to remember the events that unfolded. She was shocked when she saw the repaired wall of her room that was so similar to the damage she noticed in her dreams. She wondered what may have caused the hole in the first place, but it wasn't something that consumed her thoughts too much, especially since Kenshin finally let his feelings known. Kaoru only felt happiness. She wasn't really certain how this whole marriage thing worked, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly excited to be _Himura Kaoru,_ she thought to herself, blushing noticeably. Sighing softly, she decided it was time to finally get out of bed.

"Kaoru, koishi?" His voice came from the door, and she looked up to see Kenshin, smiling, walking into her room. Kenshin made sure to let Kaoru know exactly how he felt about her ever since she opened her eyes a few weeks before. There was no way that he would let her think for a moment that he didn't love her, _never again,_ he thought as he sat next to her on the futon. "Would you like some breakfast Kaoru?" He asked, his voice gentle, cupping her chin in his hand, bringing his soft lips to brush against hers. His simple touch sent shivers down Kaoru's spine, tingling her senses, yearning for more. Blushing slightly, "Hai," she whispered as he took her breath away with another passionate kiss, opening her mouth slightly, letting him explore deeper. Their tongues lingered, dancing beautifully together. It simply took her breath away, leaving her giddy to think that Kenshin cared for her like this. Nothing could describe the joy she felt kissing the man before her, she had waited so long for this day, when he would really love her. He would never leave her again, she was sure of it.

_Everything is finally how it should be,_ Kenshin thought to himself as he looked at the angel sitting next to him. Rising from the futon, Kenshin held his hand out to Kaoru. "Let's all eat together," he smiled his rurouni smile, leading the blushing Kaoru to the breakfast he had prepared. Today marked a special day, it was the anniversary of when they had first met. The memory of Kaoru rushing recklessly to attack him that first day he arrived in Tokyo made Kenshin smile. _Hai, this is my home._ He wanted, needed, Kaoru to feel loved, so he only made her favorite dishes. It was nearly a feast with all the different soups and side dishes displayed across the table. Sano and Yahiko were waiting patiently for the two to arrive before digging in, nearly ecstatic to finally get a good home cooked meal out of Kenshin.

"Hey, missy's finally up! It's a good thing too because Kenshin wasn't cooking anything while you were in bed!" Sano grinned watching Kenshin and Kaoru enter the room. "You had us all real worried Kaoru."

Sighing, she replied, "Gomen... thank you all for worrying." She finally felt at ease looking at all the familiar faces sitting around the low table. Her life was back to the way it was before... _Before that man,_ she paused in thought, eyes tearing slightly as glimpses of what happened crossed her mind. "Whoa, jou-chan, I was only saying that we missed having you around. Don't get all teary eyed on me!" Sano hands went up in protest to her sad look, trying to make her feel better, smiling wide with a single sweat drop forming on his brow.

Yahiko cleared his throat, "Yeah Kaoru, it's about time you got out of bed! I'm getting rusty! We have to train!" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Psh, Yahiko! You haven't been practicing this whole time?!" Yahiko looked innocently over at Kaoru, proud that he could get such a heated response from his raven haired teacher. Of course he had been training every day since the incident, but he wanted Kaoru to get back to her old self again. "Fine Yahiko! You have to do 500 reps with the shinai after breakfast!" Pausing for a moment, "and scrub the floors too!" She smiled at the young samurai.

"500 reps!" Yahiko nearly spit out his miso soup, "Busu! Why can't you clean the floors!" He complained, smiling to himself. Yahiko had really missed having Kaoru around to banter with, and loved the fact that she was acting like her old self again.

"That's light considering you've been skipping practices Yahiko-chan! And who are you calling ugly?! And scrubbing the floors, it's the least you could do for living in my house, and getting free food! FREELOADER!" She yelled, bokken suddenly appearing out of nowhere to hit the boy in the head. "Stop calling me chan!!" He yelled, rubbing the huge bump that immediately popped up.

"Kaoru-dono is back to her old self, that she is." Kenshin smiled lovingly at her, eyes a beautiful violet.

"Hai, let's eat." Kaoru calmed down to sit next to every one, eyes wide as she looked at the glorious display of food on the table, mouth watering. "There's so much food here Kenshin," she commented, and began to dig in. To Kaoru, Kenshin's food seemed to taste extra delicious today as she picked up some rice with her chopsticks. "It's so good Kenshin!" Kaoru smiled brightly at her rurouni sitting to her left. He smiled back graciously, "Kaoru-dono should eat as much as possible to get all of her strength back. Isn't that right?" He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face as he talked. He couldn't imagine a life without his feisty brown eyed beauty, and he had been glowing ever since she woke up a month ago, over joyed that she was still alive. Just the fact that she was sitting next to him filled his heart with contentment.

After they were all thoroughly full, Sano took off to see Megumi at the clinic while Yahiko went to the dojo to do his training. Kaoru went to sit on the porch, face warm from the golden light of the sun caressing her porcelain cheeks. Closing her eyes, she could feel the slight cool breeze brushing her smooth skin, and taking a deep breath, she couldn't have felt more at peace. "Koishi?" Kenshin walked behind her, taking a seat beside the young woman on the front steps. She couldn't help the blush form on her cheeks every time he called her that. "Yes Kenshin?" Opening her eyes, she looked at the happy man sitting next to her.

"Let's get married today, ne?" He smiled at her. How could she possibly refuse his wonderfully smiling face? "Hai, let's get married today."

It seemed like the world was at peace finally as they shared another splendid kiss under the shimmering light of the summer sun. They were disrupted from their intimate situation when they heard footsteps approaching the dojo. "Congratulations Himura!" Misao's voice rang brightly as she and Aoshi entered the Kamiya dojo.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru rose from the steps, incredibly happy to see the ninja girl in front of her. "What are you two doing here! I didn't know you were coming to Tokyo!" She raced to hug the petite woman as Misao and Aoshi walked towards the pair.

"Kaoru-chan! Himura told us to come right away! There's no way we would miss you two getting married!" Misao smiled as Aoshi maintained his serious composure as usual.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Kaoru was completely overjoyed that they would travel so far just to see her and Kenshin get married.

* * *

After breakfast, the kenshin-gumi all gathered at the small shinto shrine at the outskirts of town. Kenshin had arranged for everything after Kaoru woke up a month ago. He didn't want to burden her with the stress of planning any kind of wedding, so he was happy to prepare everything for her. He would do anything for her, he would die for her, even kill for her if necessary to keep her safe. He came to this realization as she was bed ridden for those few weeks. Kaoru was his angel that saved him from his own demons. She was his salvation, and he loved her more every day. Just to be near her felt like a blessing to him.

It was a small ceremony with only their closest friends in attendance, but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Kenshin wore traditional montsuki haori hakamas as he walked with Kaoru, who was adorned in a beautiful white shirumuku wedding kimono, to stand before the priest. Neither of them was nervous as they glanced lovingly at each other during the traditional japanese ceremony. Everything seemed to happen so fast with the exchanging of rings, and sake drinking rituals, and various other traditions that the darkness of night was upon them when they returned to celebrate at the Kamiya dojo. The happy couple couldn't take their eyes off each other as they shared in the festivities with their closest friends.

Later in the evening, everyone left their separate ways to let the newlyweds enjoy their night in peace. Yahiko left to stay with Sano, Aoshi and Missao left with Tae and Tsubame to spend the night at the Akabeko, and Megumi, Dr. Genai and the children went home to the clinic. All was right in the world, and Kenshin and Kaoru were alone at last.

"Koishi?" Kenshin whispered softly, "Hai?" Kaoru answered as they lay next to each other on the futon in her room. Propping himself on his elbow to get a better view of his wife, he looked at her glorious features. Smiling, he knew that his feelings were finally out in the open. He didn't need to tell her that he loved her, it was too obvious now. Caressing her soft cheek, he tilted his head towards hers, resting his forehead on hers, breathing deeply. _Hai, I am home,_ he thought as he kissed her once again. Her lips met his eagerly as he lingered for a moment, savoring the sweetness of her supple lips. Her heart nearly melted with his tender kisses. It was hard to believe that this man used to be the most feared man in all of Japan, and yet he was so gentle with her. Kaoru felt precious in his arms, and never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

And you know what happened next... I don't really want to go into detail describing their intimate love life hehe :) But, if you want me to let me know with reviews, and I will glad to do it :) So, I suppose I shall stop here for now, there is more to come though, so stay tuned :) Thanks sooo much for reviewing, let me know what you thinking! Nothing too mean though please ^_^x 


	15. Soul Dealer

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story so far :) *tears of joy* it makes me so happy :) PS. I don't own Kenshin or any of the characters. So, here you go :)

**Chapter 15: Soul Dealer**

Kenshin awoke the next morning with Kaoru resting peacefully at his side, kissing her lightly on the forehead, he walked to the other side of the bedroom. Grabbing some ink and a pen from the closet, he scribbled a short note for Kaoru.

**Kaoru, Koishi.  
This one had to meet with Aoshi.  
Sessha should be back before you wake,  
but this one will not be later than lunch time.  
Please do not worry. Sessha will return soon.  
_- Aishitaru, Kenshin_**

Placing the note gently on the pillow beside Kaoru's sleeping form, stroking a soft strand of long black hair covering her delicate features, he kissed her once again, lightly as to not wake her from her gentle sleep. With that, he left the dojo to meet the okashira of the oniwabanshu.

* * *

The meeting place was Kenshin's favorite spot by the river bank. Aoshi was waiting for the rurouni patiently, meditating on the giant log near the rushing rapids. "Thank you for meeting with this one," Kenshin said, walking towards the tall man.

"Have some tea," Aoshi offered, a small tea kettle brewing on a tiny fire nearby. "Thank you," Kenshin said, reaching for the small clay teacup. The liquid was warm as he sipped quietly, sitting down next to Aoshi.

After a few moments of silent drinking, Kenshin placed the cup down, "were you able to find the information this one asked for?"

Aoshi turned to look at the the rurouni, "tamashi shoonin, hai, the oniwaban has intelligence on these strange creatures. Otherwise known as soul dealers, they can bring the once disembodied souls of individuals back to life." Aoshi paused for a moment, "why is it that you want to know about them? They are believed to be only myths, but I believe that they are very real."

"This one thinks that one of these creatures has tried to infect Kaoru-dono. Sessha did not believe it at first, but this one saw it with his own eyes. Kaoru-dono," he paused, "Kaoru died Aoshi, but somehow she was returned to this one, regardless of how unworthy. During the first few moments when she was revived, it seemed as if her soul was gone. Kaoru had vanished, and was replaced with someone I had known from long ago." Taking another sip from his clay cup, Kenshin continued, "a man was claiming to be someone who had long since died, Kyosato Akira, but he did not look like that man, that he did not. Kaoru-dono believed him to be the real Kyosato." Kenshin paused, "how is it that these tamashi shoonin are able to bring back lost souls?"

"I see, so Kaoru has been in contact with a soul dealer." Aoshi stated, "it is only myth, but by taking a live person who is on the brink of death, the tamashi shoonin are able to attach the disembodied souls to the victim. By using the essence of the person they wish to revive, and somehow either becoming in close or direct contact with the host body, the host soul will be lost, and replaced with that of the departed. This will not work in itself though, there must be a spell, or incantation that must be read for the transformation to become complete." Taking another sip of the warm green tea, "was there anything that the false Kyosato gave you... A poem or spell, or something small that could contain the spirit of the lost soul?"

* * *

Kaoru's eyes fluttered lightly open. Yawning, she stretched before realizing that she was the only one lying in bed. "Kenshin?" She called, sitting up on the futon. She noticed the small piece of parchment with writing on it on the pillow next to her. Holding her husbands note, she read the short message. Smiling, she re-read those words on the note, the words she had been longing to hear for god knows how long. "Aishitaru, Kenshin," she could almost not contain her giddiness, and the blush forming on her cheeks remembering their night of incredible passion. _I suppose that gives me enough time to take a hot bath before he comes back for lunch._ kaoru thought, rising from the soft futon, and heading towards their bath house.

* * *

Kenshin contemplated for a moment, and reached into the pocket of his gi, "Yahiko found this at the dojo gates." Kenshin handed Aoshi the poem:

_In my eyes you will see the light,  
A red flame burns in the darkest night_.

_Your love will die and yet reborn,  
Leaving scars of a loss forlorn._

_To awaken from her forever sleep,  
Lies within a wound too deep_.

_The scent will haunt until you die,  
But that is where the answers lie_.

Kenshin could sense the concern emanating from Aoshi's aura, "did Yahiko read this poem aloud?"

"This one is not sure, but Sessha believes that it is so." Pausing for a moment, "Kaoru-dono had returned, but there was another time after that where she seemed to be possessed once again. It doesn't look like the soul dealer was successful in completing the process."

"In rare cases, if the host soul is strong in mind and spirit, the intruder cannot fully copulate. Also, Kaoru may not have been in contact with the essence of the dead. Was there anything else, something that reminds you of this person from long ago that could serve as the entity? The basis itself is usually in liquid or powder form. A mixture of the dead's ashes and the attribute most remembered by the lost soul. Once the element reaches the host, they take on the form of the lost soul in the eyes of those who used to love them. The essence also has an incredible healing power on the host's body. If there is exterior damage to the body, when sprinkled with the essence, the body will heal at an incredible rate." Kenshin looked at Aoshi in shock.

"Hai, there was a pouch around the false Kyosato's neck. It must be the real Kyosato's ashes. That must be why Kaoru thought he _was_ the real Kyosato." Aoshi looked at Kenshin a little puzzled, "it seems as if the soul dealer has tried to bring back a woman I once loved, when I was a hitokiri, Tomoe, back from the dead. Kyosato was a man this one killed with his own hands, he was her fiance." Kenshin paused, "they were in love when this one destroyed their happiness... Tomoe... also died by my sword." Kenshin tilted his head in shame, hiding his eyes with his red bangs.

"I see," Aoshi quietly stated.

"There was something else, a small bottle was left with the poem." Kenshin changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

* * *

"Ah, that hit the spot," Kaoru sighed, leaving the steaming bath, and headed back to the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "It's still pretty early," Kaoru said, entering her and Kenshin's room. Debating whether she should train considering she just took a hot bath, she decided she should get back in the swing of things. The towel sliding from her slim form, she walked to the closet in the room. Opening the paper door, she reached for her gi and hakamas folded neatly on the top shelf of the closet. The edge of her middle fingertip brushed against something hard as she pulled out her training uniform. "What's this?" She asked aloud, stepping on her tip toes to view a small box tucked away at the very back of the closet.

* * *

"As long as Kaoru is not in direct contact with what's in the bottle, then she should remain the kaoru you know. But, it also seems as if she has beaten the battle of souls already, so there may be nothing to worry about anyway. In order to be safe, you should empty the bottle where the remains of the dead lie." Aoshi paused, "something else concerns me about that incantation. If she ever comes in contact with Tomoe's essence..." Aoshi stopped.

"What if she comes in contact?" Kenshin pushed after what seemed like 10 minutes of silence.

"You may have to--" Aoshi paused, "kill Kaoru." Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?! This one surely could not ever take her life."

"I am not certain, but it seems as if that might be the case, with the way the spell was written... It looks like whoever wrote this incantation really wants the battousai to suffer greatly. The wound the spell speaks of, I believe it to be that of Tomoe's fatal wound she felt when she died by your sword. It may be the only way to save Kaoru." Aoshi paused once again, "but, you needn't even worry yourself with that as long as Kaoru doesn't touch Tomoe's essence."

* * *

Reaching to the very back of the closet, she held the small box in her hand. It was a simple black box only two inches by two inches. _What is this?_ Kaoru asked herself, _maybe Kenshin got me a gift,_ Kaoru smiled, daydreaming of Kenshin holding her in her arms. _Maybe I shouldn't open it._ She thought, contemplating what to do with her new finding. "Clearly, Kenshin wouldn't leave a gift anywhere I could find it. So, he won't mind if I take a peek." Kaoru deduced, peeling the lid from the tiny box. Kaoru smiled widely, transfixed with the gift Kenshin was going to give her. "Perfume!" She grinned happily. _He won't mind if I put a little dab on,_ she thought to herself, removing the tiny cork from the little bottle. _It smells like,_ she paused, sealing the bottle with the tip of her finger, and flipping it upside down for a brief moment, _white plums._ Kaoru gasped, the bottle slipping from her slender fingers, to crash, un breaking, to the floor. Kaoru soon followed, her naked body lying in a crumpled heap next to the futon.

* * *

_Kaoru!_ Kenshin thought, sensing something was wrong with his Kaoru-dono. Bolting up from the log, "This one must return to the dojo," Kenshin stated as he ran at lightning speed back towards the Kamiya dojo.

dun dun dun... What will happen next?? hehe, I promise I will update very soon. I had a little stint of writers block, but I know what I want to happen. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I'm not really sure if tamashi = soul, and shoonin = dealer. I looked it up, and that's what it said it translated to in Japanese, so please forgive me if I am wrong. I hope you like this chapter! ^_^x Please please please review! :) I love reviews hehe ^_^x

Also, I started writing another fic called "Seven Stars" based on the Fushigi Yuugi story line, so feel free to read and review that as well. *smiles of pure happiness dreaming of lots of awesome reviews* :) Only if you want to of course. ^_^x


	16. Brown Eyes, Same Heart

To my faithful story readers. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!** *tears of utter happiness* It makes me so happy that you guys like the story so far. I won't keep you waiting long for the next chapter ^_^x I wrote this fast for Suzume29013, thank you for your wonderful reviews ;)

**Chapter 16: Brown Eyes, Same Heart**

In the blink of an eye, Kenshin arrived at the dojo gates. He could sense something strange about the place, but couldn't quite pin point what it was. He didn't know why, but a lump had formed in his throat, and tears were beginning to well behind his violet eyes, _Kaoru,_ he thought as he raced to their shared bedroom. The paper shoji was closed, but he could see Kaoru's silhouette lying on the floor. With little grace, he flung the thin door, nearly tearing it apart with the force. Kenshin froze in place as if time itself had stopped. He saw the open perfume bottle on the floor next to her limp, lifeless, hand. She was naked, lying on her side, long black hair shielding her face from the light. _Kaoru,_ her voice echoed in his mind. Rushing to her side, he grabbed the blanket from the futon, covering her soft skin. Her breathing was slow and shallow, but enough to ease his mind.

Within seconds, the rurouni lifted her from the floor. Her head dropped back, resting on his strong arms causing her midnight black hair to fall to the sides. Kenshin nearly tumbled staring at the woman he held lovingly in his arms. Violet eyes widening with a mix of horror and love. Her eyes fluttered open, a soft chestnut hue. Not their usual blue. Her hair was longer now, darker, and her skin a beautiful, pale, porcelain, much whiter than before. Kenshin couldn't help the tears from flowing, it was uncontrollable. She looked up at him, her head lifting from his strong embrace. "Kenshin?" Her voice was soft, almost musical to his ears. Kenshin looked behind tear filled eyes at the woman he held in his arms. She was just as he remembered, but this was wrong... Very wrong.

"Kenshin?" Barely a whisper on her soft, supple, lips. "Are you alright?" Kaoru asked concerned why her rurouni would be crying. She never saw him cry. Her eyes were brown, and her hair was longer and darker. Her facial features had changed, but Kenshin could see the glow behind her eyes, she was still Kaoru. "Koishi," it came as a whisper, barely even audible, for some reason the tears would not stop flowing. _She cannot know,_ he thought, _Tomoe..._ Kenshin felt the lump in his throat, his heart was aching, tearing itself apart. He was holding Kaoru in his arms, but she was no longer Kaoru. In his eyes, all he saw... All he would ever see... he realized after a moment, sobs seemed to rack his body... was Tomoe. _Kaoru,_ he thought, utterly frightened that he would never again see her beautiful blue eyes, or her wonderful smile again. "Forgive me Koishi," Kenshin stated, trying to seem as if nothing had happened, placing Kaoru's form gently on the futon. "Sessha is sorry," he paused getting a hold of himself, "for leaving you this morning."

"That's alright," Kaoru blushed, her porcelain skin tinting slightly with a pale pink. Kenshin couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," She apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, that there isn't."

"I saw the gift in the closet, and I opened it. You aren't mad at me are you? I know I shouldn't have opened it." She paused, trying to remember how she landed on the floor, "I must have passed out from the bath." She said to herself, reasoning that must have been what happened.

"Hai, you are alright now, that you are." Kenshin couldn't take his eyes away from her face. She was her, she was Tomoe. It was undeniable. She looked exactly like her... Exactly how he remembered. Her skin soft to the touch as he brushed a loose strand from her eyes, he flinched when his calloused finger met with the softness of her delicate cheek. Kaoru looked at him, hurt by his sudden gesture. "What's wrong?" She asked, voice cracking slightly from hurt. Kenshin just continued to stare into those deep brown pools of her eyes. He couldn't stop staring. In a way, it was bittersweet to be able to see Tomoe again, but not if it meant losing Kaoru. He never wanted to lose her. Taking his slim hand, he gently caressed her pale cheeks, lovingly looking into her eyes, _yes, she is still my Kaoru,_ he thought. _What can I do? Help me Gods, please help me._ He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he would see his Kaoru again. Even though he had loved Tomoe, it just was not right. She had died long ago. It was not right that she should be here, alive. Not if it meant Kaoru... Not if it meant he would never see her shimmering blue eyes again.

Opening his eyes, Kaoru could see the disappointment on his face. "Kenshin?" Her voice was taut, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. _Why is he acting so strange?_ She wondered, _it looked like he wished I was someone else._ She turned her head away from his violet orbs, not wanting him to see the single tear drops falling from her eyes. Sighing, Kenshin thought, _what am I going to do?_ And he knew what he had to do. His hand reached for her face, lovingly wiping the tears from her eyes. He had to show her he loved her... _Kaoru... you are still... my Kaoru._ She turned again to look at her rurouni, fear lingered in the back of her mind, fear that he would leave her once again.

It was only an instant, but the look on his face could not be mistaken, it was love. Her porcelain skin flushed, it was as if his heart was hanging on his expression. He was an open book to her now, she had nothing left to fear. He loved her, and that's all that mattered. He married **_her, Kaoru_**, and nobody else. "Kaoru, Koishi," his eyes were gentle looking at the woman lying beneath him. Tomoe was looking back at him, but Kaoru was there, she was still his Kaoru-dono. "Aishitaru, Kaoru," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers kissing her passionately. Her soft lips were intoxicating, _hai... my Kaoru._

* * *

Lunch time had arrived, and Kenshin found himself in his usual position making lunch in the kitchen. Reaching one hand into the pocket of his hakamas, he felt the perfume bottle secured safely in his pocket. He knew he had to somehow return to Tomoe's grave, so she could finally rest in piece. Perhaps that was all that was necessary to get his Kaoru back. He would suggest they take a trip back to Kyoto with Aoshi and Misao. _Aoshi is wrong,_ Kenshin thought, absentmindedly cutting the vegetables strewn about the counter. _Even if she looks like..._ he paused in thought, _even if, in my eyes, she is Tomoe..._ Setting the knife down, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, _I will **NEVER** let that happen again... **NEVER.**_

Bringing the food out to the table, Kaoru sat cross legged on the floor, waiting patiently for her husband. She couldn't contain how happy she was at this moment. Kenshin still had trouble believing what he was seeing, a ghost of his past was waiting for him. A ghost he killed with his own hands. _She must never know... that I see you... Tomoe,_ he thought, staring at her beautiful features. Her hair was pinned in a low pony tail, much like how she used to wear. _This is Kaoru,_ he thought, reminding himself of who he was looking at. _Kaoru._

"Let's eat!" Kaoru beamed realizing she was starving.

Kaoru reached for the rice bowl in front of her, chopsticks in hand. Suddenly feeling uneasy, her hand trembled, the utensils clanging loudly on the low table. Her hand instinctively reached for her heart, as if someone was stabbing her. "Kaoru!" Kenshin rushed over as Kaoru began sinking to the floor, writhing in pain. And he saw it... her eyes. They were blank, if only for a moment, Kaoru's orbs were no longer shining. It was only a brief moment, and the pain subsided, eyes returning to their brown hue. Kenshin had a sinking feeling in the depth of his soul, a feeling that simply taking Tomoe's essence back was not going to be enough. _Kaoru, please, you can beat this,_ he thought helping her sit upright again.

"Kenshin," she looked at him, "I'm alright now." Her voice was soft, "I must just have waited too long before eating." She said, trying more to convince herself than Kenshin. _I am only 19, what could possibly be wrong with me?_ She thought, clearly she was too young to be having heart troubles... right?

"You should have Megumi-dono look at you, that you should," Kenshin said knowing that Megumi would probably not be able to do much. This was not any normal ailment. _We have to go to Kyoto._

Kaoru contemplated for a few minutes, "I'm alright now Kenshin. Let's just eat."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed, there was really no point in her going to Megumi. After a few minutes of silent eating, "Aoshi and Misao-dono are returning to Kyoto tomorrow, and would like us to come with them. Would you like to go?" Kenshin asked even though they had not really been invited, but he was sure that the Misao would be happy to have them stay in Kyoto for a while. And, he had to go to Tomoe's grave.

Kaoru's face brightened thinking of a honeymoon with her new husband. "I would love to go to Kyoto!" Kaoru pecked him cheerfully on the lips, _everything will be fine,_ Kenshin thought. He couldn't help but smile at his wife's happiness. Shortly after lunch, Kaoru headed to their bedroom to pack for their trip. Kenshin couldn't keep the feeling of dread from entering his thoughts. Of all his years as a hitokiri and wanderer, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was going to be no use, not if it meant he had to turn his sword on the ones he loved. Not if it meant he had to hurt Kaoru. At that moment, as Tomoe's form walked to the bedroom, he vowed, _Kaoru, I will bring you back. Aoshi is wrong, he's wrong. I won't let it happen again... ever._ With that thought lingering in his mind, Kenshin walked somberly towards the bedroom to get ready for their trip as well.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! ^_^x There is more to come soon! Stay tuned. Review Review! :) It makes my heart happy ^_^x


	17. Broken Dreams

**Nadya:** *Sniffle* I know people are reading my story, but why aren't they reviewing?

**Kenshin:** It is because they are too enchanted by your words, that they are.

**Nadya:** I hope so! Yeah, that must be it! Well on with the story then!

Thanks to all the reviewers so far!

**Chapter 17: Broken Dreams**

The night was dark, tiny flickering of fireflies the only illumination as Kaoru made her slow walk through the outskirts of Kyoto. She was alone, but the steady breeze calmed her nerves. She found herself walking steadily faster, making her way through the dense forest surrounding the city, her skin scraping lightly on the underbrush. Her once white kimono heavy with mud trickling along the hem. Her black hair nearly invisible in the darkness of night, pulled back in a small loop at the nape of her neck, a few loose strands framing her porcelain skin. She could see a dim light in the distance, dispersed through the dense fog that had begun to form around her. Following the light, she approached a small cabin, more like a small shed to be exact, the door left open for her to enter.

Kaoru's slim hand reached for the door, and it seemed to fly open on its own. Her eyes widened to see a cracked gravestone lying in the corner of the room. Walking closer, she tried to make out the name, but it was only a blur. She couldn't read it. Suddenly the wind changed, the walls of the cabin creaking eerily, and her body nearly ice cold from the chill. There was an outline of a man waiting in the center of the room, his back facing her. "Kenshin?" She called, and the man slowly began to turn. She could make out the dark brown hair, pulled up in a top knot on his head. A single wakizashi at his belt, "I knew you'd come." Came the gentle, seductive voice. His face becoming illuminated with the fog that was now entering the room. His face, _that face,_ Kaoru gasped, lungs filling fully, sitting upright on her familiar futon once again.

"Koishi?" Kenshin was up next to her, hugging her tightly, "Sessha is here." He cooed, the scent of white plums enveloping his senses. _Kaoru... this is Kaoru._ He thought to himself.

"I had a dream." Kaoru paused, "and there was a man there. Someone familiar, but I couldn't see exactly who he was..." She looked at her husband next to her. "He said he knew I would come... That I would come to Kyoto." Kaoru was frightened thinking of what the dream could possibly mean.

"There is no need to worry, Kaoru. I am not letting you out of my sight." Kenshin smiled at her, easing her sense of dread. He held her in his arms until they both fell back asleep.

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys decided to come!" Misao chirped as they boarded the train to her home city. "I know! I could use a vacation!" Kaoru laughed happily, but her face became chan like suddenly, grumbling to herself, _I didn't know **everyone** was coming..._ she thought as she looked around to see Sano curled up in a ball on the seat next to Kenshin, sweat drop forming on his head, "Sano, it's only a train, that it is."

"How does it even work?!" Sano's voice bellowed. Yahiko was sitting next to him, head down in shame, sweat drop on his forehead as well, "Sano, you're such a baby!"

"Shut up Yahiko-**chan**!" Sano's head was huge, aggression lines forming, but he immediately went back to his previous state once the train started moving. "Sano, you better be careful, your face might stay like that," came Megumi's sweet voice next to him, fox ears clearly in place, hand covering her mouth as she giggled.

_I thought this was going to be our honeymoon,_ Kaoru sighed, "What's wrong Busu?! You and Kenshin will be spending plenty of time together anyway! We never go on vacations!" Yahiko chirped, but he knew what they had really come to Kyoto for. They all knew, with the exception of Kaoru. She sat completely oblivious to the fact that they were all concerned about her safety, and that this trip was really for her... only her, to save Kaoru. It was a little hard for them to believe at first because Kaoru still looked like herself to them, but why would Kenshin make something like this up. It was too crazy to not be true. "Yahiko!" Kaoru blushed, hitting her only student over the head with a bokken that materialized in her hand suddenly. Yahiko fell over in pain, a giant welt on the top of his head. Aoshi only looked expressionless ahead of him, sitting across from Kenshin. He told him and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi what happened the previous day. How he found Kaoru with the bottle of Tomoe's essence, and how Kaoru didn't know that to Kenshin, she now took on the form of his past love. He could see the concern on the rurouni's face as Kenshin glanced hopelessly at the woman next to him.

Aoshi knew the seriousness of the situation, as well as the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. The only one it seems to be out of the loop was Kaoru, but how could Kenshin tell her that she was being possessed by Tomoe's spirit, and that he only saw Tomoe when he looked into her eyes. That he could no longer see Kaoru, _no, she must never know... It would crush her... Please let this work._ Kenshin prayed silently. Kaoru turned to her beloved, her lips a glorious pink, smiling brightly at him. Kenshin's heart ached, _please let this work._ He smiled his rurouni grin at Tomoe's form, he mustn't let her know that something is wrong. She must never know, not unless it is truly necessary.

They arrived in Kyoto that evening, the full moon lit the dark night. Beautiful street lanterns lined the streets, lighting their way. The city was bustling with people, with various vendors packing up their carts for the evening, and others simply wandering about for a night on the town. One person in particular stood out from the rest. His tall figure lurking in the darkness, hidden from the hustle and bustle of the city. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just standing, watching passengers descend from their trains. _Kyoto,_ he thought remembering the life he once knew here, white hair nearly glowing in the moon light. He came here with a purpose, and he would see that fulfilled. _Nee-san,_ he sighed, turning from the platform to walk down the busy streets of Kyoto.

Unbeknownst to the Kenshin-gumi, they had just missed an encounter with this man, having turned away just as the group came into view.

"Wow, Kyoto is really beautiful at night, isn't it Kenshin?" Kaoru blushed, holding Kenshin's calloused hands lovingly as they made their way to the aoi-ya. "Hai, that it is," Kenshin smiled.

"Man, get a room you two!" Yahiko teased, getting a fresh bump on the head from Kaoru, "be quiet Yahiko-chan! You just wish Tsubame was here!"

"Will you guys stop arguing, I'm starving!" Sano's stomach rumbled.

"Pops has food waiting for us, so don't worry. We'll have a feast tonight, that's for sure!" Misao laughed excited for a chance to throw a party, and they did indeed have a feast waiting for them. Everyone at the aoi-ya was thrilled with the arrival of Kenshin and the gang. As if nothing evil was lurking in the air, they laughed and ate until they could do no more. _Tomorrow we will see Tomoe's grave,_ Kenshin thought, touching his pant pocket lightly to feel the perfume bottle that resided there. _Tomorrow, this nightmare will end,_ Kenshin hoped, but something in the back of his mind told him that tomorrow might not hold the answers he was looking for.

* * *

Kenshin awoke early the next morning, hoping to return Tomoe's essence alone. The sky was still slightly dark because the sun had yet to rise. He looked over to see Tomoe's form lying next to him in their shared futon. _She is so beautiful,_ Kenshin thought, imagining Kaoru's body lying beside him. _Tomoe,_ he thought, tenderly kissing her forehead as he rose from bed. He was thankful that she did not wake with his touch, and he quietly exited the room, leaving the aoi-ya behind, making his way slowly down the streets of Kyoto. Picking some wild flowers along the way, he turned the corner to walk the street of Tomoe's grave site.

Stopping in mid stride, flowers falling to the ground beside him as he approached the sacred area. _It can't be!_ He thought, once again his throat was dry, sadness consuming him, staring in awe at where Tomoe's grave had been. Her gravestone lie nearby, toppled over and cracked. The ground unearthed where her body had rested. _Tomoe,_ Kenshin's mind screamed.

"How could you!" Kenshin turned, hearing a deep voice behind him. "How dare you let nee-san's grave..." Enishi's voice threatening, "how dare you let someone defile her memory!" Kenshin faced Enishi now, hand on the hilt of his sakabattou as the white haired man took a fighting stance.

"Kenshin!" They heard a melodious voice call from the end of the street. Enishi's eyes widened behind the rims of his small glasses, face becoming pale from shock, _nee-san._

"Kaoru! Please stay there!" Kenshin yelled, hoping that Enishi didn't see her, but feared it was too late. He could see the other man running towards Kaoru, arms open for a wide embrace.

Kaoru gasped, "Enishi!" She didn't know what to think.

"Tomoe," Enishi cried, "nee-san, you've come back to me." Kaoru was shocked at his words. _He must be hallucinating,_ she thought.

"Enishi," she paused, "it's Kaoru Kamiya... Remember?" Enishi pulled away from her for a moment, to look at her porcelain features. She was just as he remembered, beautiful. "Nee-san," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Kaoru looked to Kenshin for help as he approached the pair.

"Enishi, this is Kaoru-dono." Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, enraged that he would try to deny him his time with his sister.

"Don't lie to me battousai! This is Tomoe! Look at her!" His veins were pulsing now, and Kaoru had a sinking feeling in the bottom of her heart.

"Enishi," Kaoru's voice was soft, comforting, "Enishi look at me, I'm Kaoru," she tried to convince him. It wasn't until he looked into her enchanting brown eyes that he realized that she was not really the nee-san he remembered, "a ghost," he uttered, taking a hand to touch her soft cheek.

"Enishi," Kenshin voiced, "let us go to the aoi-ya. This one will explain everything." He looked over at Kaoru, who was also very curious as to what he was talking about. "Kenshin?" She asked, and he only smiled, his rurouni mask in place. She couldn't sense the inner turmoil residing in the depths of his soul. _What am I going to do now? Tomoe's grave..._ he looked at the woman in front of him again, Tomoe's features prominent, _Kaoru._ He hoped that the gods would some how transform her back to the Kaoru he knew. What else could be done, _never again,_ he thought as he lead the way back to the aoi-ya after he and Enishi cleaned the grave site, replacing the headstone to its proper place. _Just like my dream,_ Kaoru thought, looking at the cracked stone. Her heart ached in her chest once more, eyes going blank as she fell into Kenshin's worried arms, "Kaoru!" He yelled, lifting her in his strong embrace. "Tomoe!" Enishi yelled, still convinced that she was indeed his nee-san.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it so far! Please review, it brings tears of joy to my heart ^_^x


	18. Devoured Will

Just a small note, I made a slight change. They are going to the Aoi-ya. I forgot that the Shirobeko and aoi-ya are two different places, so they are really going to the Oniwaban inn. So I replaced all of the references to the Shirobeko in the last chapter to Aoi-ya. Also, Kenshin will be using "I" in speech some times because I think that is how I had it written mostly up until Ch. 16 or so... "This one," doesn't sound right at some points. OK, on with the story! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR! Come on, I know I can get 100 reviews ^_^x

Thanks to all the reviewers so far!

**Chapter 18: Devoured Will**

"What's happening to her Battousai?" Enishi screamed as they raced back to the Aoi-ya, Tomoe's form nestled in Kenshin's firm grip, holding her tight. Her body was limp, but he could see small beads of perspiration forming on her delicate brow, her temperature was rising at an alarming rate. It was like holding a doll in his arms, as if her life force had been completely drained, leaving just a shell of a body.

"Battousai?! What is wrong with nee-san?" The question echoed in Kenshin's mind as he ran, his mind in a daze. _Kaoru,_ "..." He was at a loss for words, not really knowing what was happening to his Kaoru... to Tomoe. "..." Kenshin just kept staring down at the woman in his arms, it really was as if history was repeating itself. Tomoe lie lifeless in his arms, visions of red clouded his eyes, drenching Kaoru's bright yellow kimono, dripping from her limp arms as he ran, splattering tiny droplets onto the smooth roads of Kyoto. His violet eyes blinked in horror at the woman before him, he could smell the coppery scent of blood on her flesh, oozing from her lifeless form. He fought the urge to vomit from the smell of so much blood on his hands once again. Pausing in stride, he rocked Kaoru gently, "Kaoru, Koishi," he whispered softly, the words barely audible on his trembling lips. "Please wake up for Sessha," he cooed gently, his eyes a mix of amber and water, not the eyes of the battousai but of one who was on the edge of madness. This whole ordeal, the nightmares, the visions... Kaoru... Tomoe, it was all slowly eating away at his heart, he could feel himself almost at the breaking point again, as if he could return to Rokunamura once more. Just to retreat there where nobody knew him, nobody could be hurt by his sword, by Himura Kenshin. But no, he could never return there, he wouldn't let himself give up that easily, not when Kaoru was still in his arms, and still alive. Not when he had people he cared about, he could never do that to them again.

Kenshin blinked once again, revealing the woman in his arms, no longer covered in blood, the sweet scent of white plums enveloping his senses. As if Tomoe was calling to him, telling him that everything would be alright. He found himself, along with Enishi, in front of the Aoi-ya, Yahiko and Misao rushing out to greet them. "Enishi!" Yahiko yelled, bokken in hand, running down the steps ready to fight the white haired man. He forgot about Enishi immediately when he looked at Kaoru's still form in Kenshin's strong arms. "Himura! What's wrong with Kaoru?" Misao's concerned voice chimed in.

Kenshin finally pulled himself together, "hurry Yahiko, get Megumi-dono." He told the boy next to him, not stopping his run into the Aoi-ya. Kenshin rushed into their bedroom, laying Tomoe's form as gently as possibly on the soft futon they shared, covering her with the warm blanket at the foot of the mattress. Her body shuddered from cold, lips turning a pale purple, but the sweat would not stop poring out of her it seemed. Kenshin held her soft hand in his, contrasting with his own calloused pads. "Koishi," he whispered again, but there was no response, only a pained look on Tomoe's delicate features. Kenshin's head was bowed, shielding his worried orbs under flaming bangs.

"Ken-san, what happened?!" Megumi rushed in, kneeling beside him, medical basket in hand.

"She fainted at the sight of Tomoe's grave."

"I've never seen anything like this before. She's burning up, but her body is ice cold." Megumi's worried voice filled the room as the rest of the Aoi-ya inhabitants rushed in surrounding the entrance.

"Jou-chan!" Sano's tall figure entered the room, Yahiko in tow behind him. Enishi just remained quiet in the corner of the room, eyes wide with shock at seeing his nee-san dying before him once again. As if transported back in time, he was that small boy once more, only this time his hair was already white, so only his heart could be pierced another blow. "Nee-san," it came as a whisper, nobody paying him any attention.

Megumi reached for a small powder concoction in the bottom of the medical bag, "please, I need some water." She begged, and Misao immediately rushed to the kitchen to fetch a glass. "Here!" Her voice losing some of its usual pep as Megumi's skilled hands took the glass from the young ninja girl. After a few minutes of slowly mixing the powder with water, the liquid became an opaque brown, thick and oil-like. "Ken-san, please lift her head." Kenshin supported Kaoru's back, lifting her gently, so Megumi could pour the brown goo down Kaoru's throat. Kaoru coughed violently, trying to get the putrid liquid off her sensitive palate, but Megumi would not let her spit it out. After she was sure Kaoru drank every last drop, she nodded to Kenshin to lay Kaoru down again, and he did, ever so gently.

Surprisingly it only took a few moments for the medicine to take effect, and you could hear a communal sigh of relief as the color began to return to Kaoru's skin, her lips becoming pink once again, and her body returning to a normal temperature. "Thank you, Megumi-dono." Kenshin's head was bowed, turning to the fox doctor who nodded slightly in return. "I gave her a mixture of pain medication, fever reducer, and a mild sedative. She should be asleep for the rest of the day. Ken-san, do you know what happened to cause this? If you had arrived any later..." Megumi paused to look at the Rurouni, his eyes still down cast.

"Sessha had hoped to return to Tomoe-dono's grave alone... but there were complications." Kenshin paused to look at Enishi's pale face on the opposite side of the room. "It appears that someone wanted to be sure that Tomoe-dono's essence could not be returned, that it does."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Enishi's voice boomed across the room, veins ready to burst through his frustrated skin. His breathing was ragged as he tried to get a hold of himself, _nee-san_. "What game are you playing at Battousai?"

"This is not a game." Okina voiced, stroking his white beard in contemplation, the seriousness in his tone unmistakable. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." The old man paused, Enishi staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "This is a more grave situation than I thought Himura." Okina turned to look at the red haired wanderer who was still only looking at Tomoe's sleeping form, secretly praying that things would just magically return to normal.

"Tamashi shoonin," Okina went on.

"Soul Dealer?" Came Enishi's low voice, darkness overcoming his features. Clenching his fists at his sides, trying to contain his boiling rage. "I didn't believe it," he whispered.

"Enishi," Kenshin stood up, turning to the white haired man. "That is why you see your nee-san, that it is... How is it that you know of these creatures?" Kenshin pressed.

After what felt like years, Enishi answered, "I know who could have done this.... But I believe that she died ten years ago."

"Great! What help will that do us? What is he doing here anyway!" Sano yelled, fists up and ready to pummel the man, but he was stopped immediately by Kenshin's snarl, "Sano!"

"Tsk," Enishi shook his hair out of his face, "why should I help you anyway," he started to leave the room, but heard a rustling from Kaoru on the futon. Looking over, he saw the beautiful features of his beloved sister, and stopped in his tracks. _God, she is so beautiful,_ he thought as tears began to well in his eyes. _Nee-san is alive,_ he couldn't help the slight smile form on his hardened features, and knew that he could never bring himself to leave her, even if it wasn't really Tomoe, he could not go.

"Enishi, please, if you know anything," Kenshin pleaded as Enishi's tall figure approached the sleeping Tomoe, her long raven locks creating a black halo around her porcelain complexion.

"After Akira Kiyosato was murdered," Kenshin's eye twitched with guilt, but he did not say anything. He knew that Enishi could never quite forgive him fully for what happened, but that was part of his atonement, to protect those around him, he must never forget the lives of the ones he took. "Akira's grandmother went mad. She believed that she could bring him back to life, and after nee-san's," Enishi paused, closing his eyes, "after Tomoe's death, she went completely insane. I heard that she was living in some shack in the woods, and was experimenting on men in the village. People thought she was a witch, and did nothing as more and more young men continued to disappear. Those fools, they were too scared to even try to stop her.

After about a year or so, there were no more kidnappings. People just assumed she was dead, or finally got what she was looking for." Enishi paused again, staring at Tomoe's chest moving slowly up and down with shallow breaths, "I didn't think it was possible, that she was really able to bring Akira back to life. But now I see that it is the truth. She is rumored to have died about ten years ago. That's the last time I heard of her anyway."

"Enishi," Kenshin asked, "do you know where she was taking these men?"

Enishi contemplated for a moment, trying to think of where the rumors started. "Somewhere in the outskirts of Kyoto, in the forest there. But, I also heard that the witch's cabin is nothing but a pile of ash now. Someone set it ablaze ten years ago."

Kenshin's face paled at the thought, "is there anything else? Something that can help put Tomoe-dono's spirit at peace?"

"I'm afraid not," Enishi tried to remember, and as if a light lit in his mind, "wait..." he paused, the rest of the Aoi-ya looking at his thin lenses intently, "the cabin might still be there. I heard recently that a number of young women were suddenly disappearing from Kyoto... much like that of ten years ago. I didn't think it was relevant, but if she was trying to bring nee-san back. She would need to find the right host. But that's also farfetched because Akira's grandmother died, so it couldn't have been her. There must be someone else involved."

"Sato," Kenshin stated. "He is the one that hurt Kaoru-dono. We have to find that cabin, that we do."

"Right Himura," Misao chimed in, "the Oniwabanshu is on the job! We'll find that shack, right Aoishi-sama?!" She turned to look at Aoishi's emotionless expression, nodding in agreement. "OK! It's settled, gramps! send out some carrier pigeons to the rest of Kyoto to be on the look out!" Misao smiled, determined to help Kaoru.

Okina looked at the tiny Okashira, pride enveloping him. _Hai, a fine woman you have become, my little Misao._ "Alright, Kaoru-chan needs her rest. Let's leave her be for now." Okina headed out of the room to send the message to his informants in the rest of Kyoto, and the small room cleared out leaving Kenshin and Enishi looking over the sleeping Tomoe.

"Battousai." Enishi paused, "it appears that once this is over..." his voice low and smooth, "Tomoe will smile for us once again." _Nee-san,_ he couldn't help but stare at the woman lying on the futon below him.

"Hai, thank you, Enishi," Kenshin whispered as he left to talk with the rest of the Aoi-ya about their next course of action, leaving Enishi alone with Tomoe.

* * *

I think only a few more chapters left :) Woo hoo, and I will have finally finished the story haha! Only took 7 years! Sorry about that to my loyal readers. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you like it so far! Please review, it brings tears of joy to my heart ^_^x


End file.
